Thicker Than Water
by CapitolPrincess
Summary: Reid has been battling nightmares when a strange visitor comes to his house. Then a case interrupts it all. Then Emily finds out something that is completely life changing. Drama is never far away...
1. Chapter 1

Spencer Reid woke with a start after his newest jaunt with nightmares. The same ones happened every night. He sat up knowing that trying to go back to sleep was a waste of time. He rubbed his eyes and looked over at the beautiful woman that he called his. The thought of losing her was unthinkable. Emily Prentiss. The woman that had changed his life. Together they worked with 5 others in the Behavioral Analysis Unit of the FBI. That's where he and Emily had met. For the first few years of her working there, she had made it perfectly clear that she didn't need a man. The team quickly learned about her independence issue. The last few years had been trying though. Emily and himself had been held captive at an underground cult, Hotch's wife had gotten killed by Foyet, Will LaMontagne had left JJ and Henry, and the cases they had gotten were more troubling than ever. Hotch struggled daily knowing it had been his fault for his ex-wife's death. He also wondered whether he should be with his son, Jack all day, or be in the BAU. Being a profiler had its advantages, but also had its disadvantages. It hurt to see pieces of your inseparable family being in pain.

Well, back to his nightmares. Every night they were the same. He was walking down endless flights of stairs yelling, "Emily! Emily! Sweetheart, hold on, I'm Coming!" Then after the flights of stairs, he would find Emily lying on the floor staring up at him. Dead. It haunted him every night….

Spencer walked into the den and sat in his chair. A few minutes later he heard rustling in the bedroom.

"Hey Spence, are you in here?" Emily said as she walked in.

"Hey Em, I'm here."

"Can't sleep again?"

"No, not really." He replied pulling her into his lap.

"I'm sorry. I wish I could help."

"I don't think you can take away my nightmares, sweetie."

"Gosh, Spence! Is it that same one?"

"Yeah, I wish they would just go away!"

"I know you do, but you don't need to worry. I'm right here, Spence, and I don't plan on going anywhere."

"I love you, Emily. So much."

"And I love you, Spencer Reid. You're my genius, and you should know that I would never leave you."

"I know, but sometimes I need to be reminded."

"Oh do you now?" Emily reached up and kissed Spencer just as soon as the doorbell rang.

"Oh God , who could that be at 5 o'clock in the morning?" Spencer said as he pushed Emily off of his lap and ran towards the door.

"Em, get your gun. Just in case."

"What? Spence, I don't think……"

"Do it, Emily! NOW!"

Spencer sprinted to the door and opened it to find a young woman about 18 or so with light, sandy brown hair and brown eyes with a hot pink suitcase sitting beside her and a black guitar case. Spitting image of himself.

"Um, are you Dr. Spencer Reid?" the girl asked.

"Yes, how can I help you?"

"My name is Rebecca Reid, and I'm your sister."


	2. Chapter 2

Spencer's mouth opened in shock.

"Here. Come in." Spencer said.

"I'm so sorry to bother you like this, but my flight came in at 4:30, and I didn't have anywhere to go." Rebecca said.

"Okay, I am confused. I don't have a sister." Spencer said as Emily walked back in and sat down beside him.

"Actually, you do."

"How? My mom had a hysterectomy after I was born." Spencer said.

"Spencer, after my dad, well, our dad left your mom, he started dating his assistant at his law office, and well, after a while I was born. There were many complications when I was born, and my mom died when I was 7 days old. Dad has been raising me ever since. He always told me I had an older brother. For the past 5 years, he has told me how you are an FBI agent in the Behavioral Analysis Unit, and I was proud to know that my older brother was that great." Rebecca said.

Spencer was deep in thought.

"But why didn't Dad ever tell me about you?" he asked.

"I honestly have no idea. He ALWAYS told me how incredibly smart you were, and I thought it would be wonderful to meet you, and have such a genius of an older brother, but every time I asked if I could meet you, he would flat out say NO, and I wouldn't bring it up again, but now, I'm 18 and he can't legally tell me what to do, so I came out here to meet you, so that's why I'm here. If you don't want to have anything to do with me, I understand, but I think we should know each other. "

"Wow. I guess that's why Dad never wanted me to come visit him. I can't believe it. I have a sister." Spencer said as tears formed in his eyes. He jumped up, and gave Rebecca a hug and they cried in each other's arms for a long while.

'Hey, I want you to meet someone." Spencer said as he grabbed Emily who was still sitting on the couch watching in awe.

"This is Emily Prentiss, my fiancée. She works with me at the BAU."

"Um hello, it's nice to meet you." Emily said.

"Fiancée? Wow, congratulations you guys." Rebecca said.

"Thank you." He replied.

"You know what, Spencer? I could tell she is your sister just by looking at her. She looks exactly like you!" Emily exclaimed.

"Dad always told me I was the spitting image of him." Rebecca said with a smile.

"I am so sorry to intrude, but can I stay here? I really don't have anywhere to go." Rebecca said shyly.

"Of course you can stay here! You're my sister!!" Spencer said as he and Emily started to show her to the guest bedroom.

Spencer and Emily waited in the den until Rebecca had settled. After a few minutes, Rebecca came back in.

"So, Rebecca, are you planning on going to college?" Spencer asked.

Rebecca laughed out loud.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Spencer, I have a Masters in Sociology and a Bachelors in Prelaw. You know, you aren't the only smart one in the family." Rebecca said as she flashed her pearly whites.

"I find this incredibly interesting. Studies have shown that families typically only have at least one intellectually advanced child usually the oldest and then the following children are average or below. This must mean that we both inherited our genius gene from our father. Rebecca, exactly what abilities do you have?"

"Well, my IQ is 179, I have an eidetic memory, and I can read 4,000 words per minute."

"See, the studies were somewhat correct. My IQ is 187 and I can read 20,000 words per minute."

"Dad told me that your mom always read to you 15th century literature which could have considerably h raised your IQ and how many words you can read."

Just then, the phone rang.

"I'll get it!" Emily said, desperate to get out of the conversation that she could not interact with.

"Hello?" she said.

"Emily, I need you and Reid here at the office ASAP! JJ just got a new case, and so far there is 8 victims and a girl missing and we need you." Hotch said over the phone.

"Hey, Hotch, we are gonna have a visitor come along this time. It turns out Spencer has a sister and she just showed up at our house about an hour ago, and I don't think we can just leave her here."

There was a long pause.

"Okay fine. Just hurry up!!!" Hotch finally said.

"Hey Spence! That was Hotch. We got a case." Emily said as she came back into the living room.

"Oh, great. I will get our stuff ready." he replied as he started for the bedroom.

"What? A case? So will I have to stay here?" Rebecca asked disappointedly.

"Of course not. You're coming along. Ready to meet the rest of the team?" Emily said.


	3. Chapter 3

"Welcome to the BAU!" Spencer exclaimed as they walked through the doors of the Behavioral Analysis Unit.

"Wow." Rebecca said. It truly was incredible. She only dreamed about have opportunities like this.

"Hey, you're finally here. We're meeting with JJ in the conference room in 2." Hotch said as he walked up.

"Hotch I'd like you to meet my sister, Rebecca Reid." Spencer said.

"Aaron Hotchner, but you can call me Hotch like everyone else." Hotch said with one of his rare smiles.

"You can call me Becca." She replied.

"Hey guys, glad you're here! Here's a copy of the case file." JJ said as she approached and handed Spencer and Emily the file.

"Oh, hello, who's this?" JJ said now noticing Rebecca.

Before someone could jump to introduce her Rebecca said, "My name is Becca Reid, and I'm Spencer's sister."

"Oh, it's wonderful to meet you. Spence, I didn't know you had a little sister!"

"Ha, neither did I until about 5 o'clock this morning!"

"Okay, you guys, we really need to go conference. NOW." Hotch said.

"You can sit over there at my desk, and play on the computer. You know, check your email and stuff. Just until the conference is over." Emily said.

"Okay."

The team then headed into the conference room to see what new terror awaited them.

"Okay, are you ready?" JJ asked as they were seated.

Mumbled replies reverberated around the room.

"On the screen are eight middle school students in the 8th grade at middle school on the suburbs of Atlanta. The first victim is Adam S. His mom says he went to school on Wednesday, January 6, and when she came to pick him up he wasn't there. 5 days later, his body was found in his homeroom teacher's classroom. He was stabbed 8 times in the stomach and suffocated to death."

"The next victim was Chapin P. Same thing. Didn't come home after school on the following Wednesday. On the following Monday, his body was found in his homeroom teacher's classroom. Same. Stabbed 8 times and suffocated."

"The next victim, Michaella S., happened the same way except she was stabbed 15 times, and on her head in red marker said, "You Payed."

"Same thing happened with the 4 other victims, Bethany M., Michelle P., Jordan B., Emily C., and Amy R.

"And the last girl, Brittany P. was reported missing yesterday. It's Thursday now, we have at least till Saturday night to try and find her.

"There has to be a connection with all these kids. Am I right?" Morgan asked.

"Yes, they are all in the Gifted Learning Program at their school."

"What? Gifted Learning Program?" Rossi asked confusedly.

"It's a program for children in the public school system who appear to show creativity and are far above average in their learning capabilities. The program was made so the birds of a feather could flock together, per say.

"So, this was a bunch of incredibly smart nerds?" Rossi asked.

"Yeah, but they have one other connection."

"And what is that?"

"They were all close friends."

"What?"

"Yeah, they hung out together. The girls had slumber parties. They went and saw movies together. Pretty much like a clique. After all the killings, their classmates were interviewed and they said that all of the people that were killed were extremely nice, goody two shoes, who never did anything wrong, worried about grades, never mean, never tried to be hurtful. The teachers bragged on how wonderful they were in class. Never making a disturbance, always paying attention, got the highest grades, and other stuff like that."

"So, what did someone have against these eight goody goodies?"

"That's what we are going to try and figure out."

"Alright, wheels up in 20." Hotch said.

"Okay, Spencer, can you go get the stuff out of the SUV? I feel kinda sick." Emily said.

"Alright, I will. Are you gonna be okay? "

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." She said as Spencer walked through the doors. Just as he was out of them, Emily ran towards the bathroom holding her stomach. Meanwhile, Rebecca started to walk towards the conference room where Morgan was texting Garcia. She stopped in front of the door looking inside to see where everyone went. Morgan turned around and accidentally bumped into her.

"Hey, I'm so sorry." He said then he looked up and saw an extremely hot girl who kinda favored Reid.

"It's okay." She replied."

"Hey, are you lost? Cause you know I can show you around, if you want?" Morgan said turning on his flirty, sexy voice.

She smiled.

"I'm good, but thank you though. Sorry I couldn't take up on such a kind offer." She said lightheartedly.

"Too bad. You're missing out. I have major skills."

"Oh, reallllyyy?" she asked.

"If only you knew." He replied and winked.

"Well, I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Rebecca Reid, but just call me Becca. Hate the full name thing."

"Derek Morgan. Most people call me Morgan, but you're special so you can call me Derek. Wait, did you say your last name is Reid? You wouldn't happen to be related to…."

All of a sudden, Reid ran up and started yelling at Morgan before he even finished his sentence.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?!?!? That's my sister you're over here hitting on!!!!"

"Wait, you're his sister? Reid, I didn't know. I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"Spencer, oh my gosh, it's okay. Calm down." Becca said.

"Be quiet, Becca!" Spencer yelled.

"Reid, I am sorry. I didn't know she was your sister."

"Whatever friendship we had, it's over." Reid said as he bolted away.

"What just happened over here?" Hotch said as he heard the yelling from his office.

"Let's see, my brother, Spencer just jumped all over Morgan's case for simply being friendly to me. Spencer thought Morgan was "hitting on his sister". Which is not entirely true. All Morgan was trying to do was be friendly." Becca told Hotch.

"Hhmm, I see. Don't worry, Spencer starts to feel bad about is sorta thing after awhile. He will soon get over it."

********

"Emily, are you okay?" JJ asked as she rushed into the women's restroom at the BAU.

"Yeah, I'm fine, now." Emily replied as she walked slowly out of the stall. She looked awful. JJ had only seen one person look like this. Herself, with morning sickness.

"Emily…..are you….?"

"No, no , of course not. I think it's something I ate. Spencer and I had seafood last night. That's probably what it was."

"Are you sure?"

"Pretty Positive."

"You know I'm here for you, right? If there is ever anything, I'm here. You know that, right?" JJ said as she laid her hand on her friend's shoulder to reassure her.

"Of course, JJ, I know that. You are my best friend other than Spencer. I can tell you anything. I'm pretty sure it's what I ate last night."

"If you're sure….."

"I am. Now let's go. The jet should be here by now."

"_If only I was sure it was something I ate." Emily thought as she and JJ left the building for the jet._


	4. Chapter 4

The plane ride was long and stressful. This case was going to be a ticking time bomb. They had 2 ½ days at the maximum to find this girl. With no leads. This was definitely going to be challenging.

"Look, we're here." JJ said as the plane landed at Hartsfield Jackson International Airport.

No one replied. Rebecca knew it couldn't be like this all the time. The tension was so uncomfortable.

*********

A couple hours later the black SUVs containing Reid, Emily, JJ, and Hotch were pulling into the middle school. It was about 11:30, so the teachers were probably at lunch. Morgan and Rossi were going to talk to some of the families. Rebecca was settling in at the hotel.

"Excuse me? Can I help you?" the lady controlling the front of the office asked.

"We're FBI, here to address the murders and kidnappings. I'm SA Aaron Hotchner, This is SSA Jennifer Jareau, Emily Prentiss, and Dr. Spencer Reid."

"Of course, the classrooms are right down the halls. Here's a map of all the different teacher's classrooms. You may find most of the eight grade teachers in the lunchroom right about now."

"Okay, thank you. Come on, guys let's go."

As they walked into the lunchroom, nervous stares glared back at them.

"Look, there's most of the student's teachers." Reid said.

"Okay, Reid, JJ, you take Mrs. Walker and Mrs. Bowden. Emily and I will take Mr. Roberts and Mrs. Brown. I don't see the Spanish teacher in here anywhere."

"Alright, let's go Spence." JJ said.

"Hello, do you two have a minute?" JJ asked as they walked up to the two women.

"Sure, please sit down." Mrs. Walker replied.

"Hello, I'm Special Agent Jennifer Jareau and this is Special Agent Dr. Spencer Reid. We're with the Behavioral Analysis Unit of the FBI. We're here concerning the recent murders and the most recent disappearance, Brittany P." JJ explained.

"Behavioral Analysis Unit? Brittany wrote a paper about Behavioral Analysis not too long ago. It was her best one." Mrs. Bowden explained.

"Oh, what else can you tell us about her?" JJ asked.

"Brittany was so sweet! She would come in homeroom everyday with a smile on her face and say 'Good Morning Mrs. Walker!' Goodness, that really made my day. I've been missing it lately because she hasn't smiled very often since her best friends deaths."

JJ smiled; it sounded like something she would have done.

"What about you Mrs. Bowden?" Reid asked.

"Same. She would come into my classroom with a smile and a willingness to learn. She never complained about the work like most of my other students. Her outlook on school was so different than the others."

"Meaning?"

"Most other teenagers her age look at school as a have to, a chore, but she looks at like a privilege."

"Was there anyone that you noticed that particularly disliked her?"

"I really didn't notice anyone. She was pretty well liked by everyone." Mrs. Walker said.

"Neither did I." Mrs. Bowden said.

"Okay, that's it for now. We will be in contact in case we have any more questions." JJ said.

"Come on Reid. Let's go."

"I hope Hotch and Emily found some other stuff. That was completely useless. We have nothing new." Spencer said.

"I know. Let's just hope." JJ replied.

********

"Hey, guys, did you two get anything new?" Hotch said as they met in the hallway outside the cafeteria."

"Zilch. What about you?" Reid asked.

"Nothing. Only we did learn that she had surgery on October 8." Emily said.

"Okay, I think the Spanish teacher has an open period right now." Hotch said.

"Then, what are we waiting for?" Reid asked as they headed down the hall.

_Author's Note:_

_Okay, I know this chapter wasn't necessarily exciting, but I kind of had writer's block. Besides, the teachers had to brag on me, I mean Brittany. Lol. (: Hopefully, they will discover some more evidence in the next chapter! Please review!! It would mean bunches to me! I promise the next chapter will be better! _

Britt !!


	5. Chapter 5

"Hello?" Reid asked as he knocked on the Spanish teacher's door.

"Come in." a woman's voice called.

JJ, Hotch, and Reid walked in the door. Emily had excused herself to go to the restroom. She was feeling sick… again.

"Hi, I am Special Agent Hotchner. This is Special Agents Jennifer Jareau and Dr. Spencer Reid. We're from the Behavioral Analysis Unit of the FBI regarding the recent murders of your students and the disappearance of Brittany P."

"Of course. Please sit. I'm Kelly Robinson, and the loss of my students has troubled me right down to my core." She said as tears welled up in her eyes. "I am willing to do anything to help you catch this horrible psychopath for doing this."

"I'm glad you are on board."

"What can you tell us about these students besides that they were goody two shoes that got good grades and were all great friends?" Hotch asked.

"Well, I can tell you that they all had extremely different personalities which astounded me as to how good of friends they were. Adam was so terribly sarcastic and sometimes downright mean. Oh, and he definitely had a short temper. I know he had problems at home with his dad. His parents were recently divorced because of his dad's cheating problem. Grades meant everything to him; he would not settle for a B even if it was 89.99. Then Amy was a slacker. Extremely smart, just was too lazy to do the work and turn it in. This wasn't only for my class, but for all her others as well. Michaella along with Adam had qualities of a lawyer. Very headstrong and determined. Also argumentative. Not in class, but with their friends and others. And then there's Brittany. She is a sweet, kind young lady with a huge heart and a lot of empathy for others. She loves learning. It shocked me to hear that she actually looked forward to coming to school every day. She wants to be a teacher, and I know she would be the perfect one for the job. She always has a bright attitude and is smiling no matter how much pain she might be in." Mrs. Robinson said.

"Goodness, you know a lot about these kids. How do you know so much about them?" JJ asked.

"I had them all during their 7th grade year, and I was going to have them all year this year too."

"When referring to Adam, Amy, and Michaella, you used the past tense, but when you referred to Brittany, you used the present tense. Why?" Reid asked.

"Because I know for sure that Adam, Amy, and Michaella are dead. For Brittany, I do not know she is dead. Therefore, there is still hope she might be a alive, and until I know different, I will refer to her that way."

Reid was speechless.

"Do you know of anyone that might have had anything against them?" JJ asked.

After awhile Mrs. Robinson replied.

"There are two people that come to mind. Rebekah H. and HopeW."

"Why would they have anything against them?"

"The kids were never particularly nice to Rebekah. They pretty much despised her, and they showed it too. She always wanted to hang out with them, but they rejected her every time. Most of the time, they tried not to be mean about it, but other times, they were just plain rude. And Taylor, well, the girls hated her. I mean HATED her. Adam was friends with her though. This was probably what caused the girls to dislike her so much because he talked to her as well, and they weren't particularly fond of being pushed to the side."

"Is that all?" Hotch asked.

"I think so. Did that help you any?"

"Yes, it helped us tremendously. Thank you so much." JJ said.

"What do you think? You know, about this case?" Mrs. Robinson asked.

"Well, this unsub targeted these 9 people for a reason and we might have just found the thing that links all these kids together." Hotch explained.

"Thanks again for the help. If there is anything further, we will let you know." JJ said as the trio got up to leave.

"I am finally glad we have some substantial amount of stuff to work with now. Hey, Hotch are we going to go question the two girls today?" Reid asked as they started walking down the hall.

A grunt was his response.

"Hey, JJ, can you go check on Emily? I am getting worried about her." Reid said with so much concern.

"Sure, be right back! You guys go ahead out to the car; we'll be out in a sec." JJ said.

"Emily, are you in here?" JJ asked as she walked into the girl's restroom.

"Yeah, right here." Emily's weak voice called.

"Em, are you alright?"

"I will be. Let's go."

"Em….."

"JJ, I will be fine. LET'S GO!" Emily said sternly.

A hurt look flashed on JJ's face for a brief second before she composed herself again.

"Okay, fine. I was only trying to help." JJ said as she dashed out the door.

"Oh God, what did I do now?" Emily said softly to herself as she slowly walked away from the restroom. Sooner or later, she was going to have to face this head on.

_Note: I know the victims in this part of my story appear to be actual people in real life, and they are, but the UnSub is totally fictional. Just letting you guys know. (: -Brit_


	6. Chapter 6

"Reid, what time is it?" Hotch asked as they sat at the school's four way waiting to turn. He was in the passenger side with JJ, and Emily and Reid were in the back.

"Five o' clock."

"Okay, the two girls should be home by now. Let's go to Taylor's first. She's lives just right down the road."

"You got it!" JJ exclaimed as she turned left.

"Emily, are you alright? You don't look like you're feeling well." Reid whispered as low as he could, so that Hotch and JJ couldn't hear their conversation.

"Spence, I really wish people would stop asking me that! I feel fine, really." Emily replied. What a lie. She felt horrible.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. You know I love you, and I was just making sure that you were alright. I was just worried." Reid said sweetly as he reached for her hand.

"Please try to worry less. I love you too." Emily said as she took his outstretched hand.

"Look, we're here. No cars in the driveway. Wonder if anyone's home." Hotch said.

"There's only one way to find out." Reid said as the four hopped out of the car and trudged toward the front door.

Hotch knocked four times then heard a girl's voice yell, "Coming!"

When the door opened, the team found a tall, sporty looking teenage girl with short brown hair wearing a soccer jersey, shorts, and cleats.

"Hello, are you Rebekah H.?" JJ asked.

"Yes, who are you?"

"My name is Jennifer Jareau. This is Emily Prentiss, Aaron Hotchner, and Dr. Spencer Reid. We're with the FBI." JJ said as the four flashed their badges.

"Can we come in?" Emily asked.

"Sure, sure. Umm, come in." Rebekah said.

"Are your parents home?" Hotch asked.

"No, they are both at work."

"What do they do?" JJ asked.

"My mom is a nurse at one of the big hospitals in Atlanta, and my dad is the district manager for Longhorn's. Here, have a seat." Rebekah instructed them as they walked into the living room.

The 5 took a seat.

"So, what's this about? Oh My God, is this about what happened to that kid's nose on the soccer field yesterday? I'm sorry about that. The kid was asking for it. He was making fun of my best friend. I had to do something about it!"

"This isn't about that. You play soccer?" JJ asked.

"Yeah, one day, I'm hoping to go professional. Did you play?"

"Yeah, I used to."

"What made you stop?"

"I had an accident to where I couldn't play anymore, but that was years ago."

"What happe…."

"Anyway, we're here to discuss the murders and disappearances of your former classmates." Hotch said being a ref for the soccer conversation. He gave JJ a hard look.

"Hold on, you're not accusing me of killing them, are you? Because I didn't."

"We never said that. We just need you to tell us stuff about them." Emily said.

"Oh, um, okay…." Rebekah replied nervously.

"Tell us about him." Emily said as she held up the picture of Adam.

"Adam? Well, he was just an acquaintance. We had every class together, and sometimes we talked. He was kinda my only friend after my other friends ditched me."

"When did your other friends ditch you?"

"Around late December or early January."

"When did you and Adam actually become friends?"

"Somewhere around late August or September maybe. I don't know."

"Did you ever see him outside of school?" Emily asked.

"No, we texted each other a little, but that was pretty much it."

"How did you feel about his other friends, Brittany, Emily, Michaella, Chapin, Amy, Jordan, and Michaella?"

"I really didn't like them. Emily was Adam's girlfriend for about a year and she dumped him flat with no real reason why she did it. Adam still wasn't over it, and I told him he could find someone better, but he didn't listen. I really didn't know Chapin that well, he was just plain weird. I just plain didn't like Amy, Michaella, or Jordan." Rebekah said.

"What about Brittany?" Emily asked.

Silence followed.

"Are you going to answer?" Hotch asked.

"You want me to tell you about Brittany? About why I hate her guts? About what she did to me?" Rebekah yelled angrily.

"Yes, please." JJ said.

"Well, in 4th grade, we were very good friends. We passed notes together, told each other everything. Then on the first week of 5th grade, we found out that we weren't in the same class. I begged her to come talk to me, to come where I was sitting, to come hang out with me, but do you know what she did? SHE CHOSE THEM! The nerds, the people that were uncool. I was way better than them, and she knew it. If she hadn't ditched me, I would still have friends. I wouldn't have had to put up with those stupid girls. She deserved losing her friends, just like I lost mine! She deserved everything I did to her!"

"What are you saying?" Hotch asked.

"I'm saying I killed all those kids! I admit it! BRITTANY P DESERVED LOSING HER FRIENDS!" Rebekah said.

"Reid, did you get all of that on tape?" Hotch asked.

"Yes sir, I did."

"Good, Emily, go call for police back up. I'll put the cuffs on her, so she won't try to get away."

"Like I would try to 'get away'." Rebekah said sarcastically.

"Hey, this is SSA Emily Prentiss, we need to bring a suspect into custody. The address is 421 Jackson Circle. Okay, thanks." Emily said as she talked to the police. They should be here in a couple of minutes. She had just enough time to call one more person.

She dialed the number and waited for the answer.

"Hello?" a girly voice said.

"Hey, Becca. It's Emily!"

"Oh, hey Em. How's the case going?"

"Surprisingly, we are almost finished. We got a confession, now we just need to find Brittany."

"That's great! I think… is that good?"

"Yes, Becca. It's good. Normally it takes longer than this, but I guess this case was very different. So how have you been passing your time? They left you an SUV right?"

"Yeah, I've just been hanging around here. I went and got me something to eat earlier."

"Becca, can I ask you a really big favor?" Emily said her voice suddenly turning serious.

"Of course, Emily. Anything."

"There is a drugstore nearby, right?"

"Yeah, I passed it when I went to out for lunch."

"Can you go there and buy me a….."

"A what, Emily?"

"A… a… pregnancy test?"

Silence.

"Emily, are you…. Pregnant?"

"I'm not sure, but I think so. Can you please go buy me one or maybe two."

"Of course, Emily. And, you probably don't want me to say anything to Spencer, do you?"

"Please don't. I want to be absolutely sure before I tell him. He tends to get his hopes up sometimes."

"I understand. Anything else you want me to get?"

"Hmmm, actually yes. I've been really craving Double Chocolate Chip Ice cream."

Becca giggled.

"Okay, two pregnancy tests, and one pint of Double Chocolate Chip Ice cream. Will there be anything else for you ma'am?"

"Very funny. Could you get Mint Chocolate Chip for Spence, and I think I w ant some chocolate cookies too."

"Did you say Mint Chocolate Chip? Is that Spencer's favorite? "

"Yes, is it your favorite too?"

"Yeah, so it that all you want?"

"Yep, thank you so much Rebecca. I gotta go. They're here."

"Alrighty, bye. See you guys later."

"Bye."

"_Now, it's time to go find Brittany." _Emily thought as she walked back toward the house.


	7. Chapter 7

The team stood and watched as the 14 year old girl was put into the back of the police cruiser. Rebekah hadn't offered to tell them where Brittany was. Hotch figured she was somewhere on the property. There was a large wooded area in the back plus there was a huge barn where the family's horses were kept.

"Okay, JJ and I will take the house. Emily and Reid will take the horse barn, and when Rossi and Morgan get here they can take the woods." Hotch said.

Mumbled replies echoed throughout.

"Look, here comes Rossi and Morgan now. We'll brief them on what's happened. You two go on ahead." Hotch told Emily and Reid.

"Okay, come on Em, let's go." Reid said as they headed off behind the house.

Reid pushed the door open and heard the sound of horses whinnying.

"Hello? Is anyone in here?" Emily called.

Nothing. Just more horse noises.

Reid and Emily looked into 5 stalls and found nothing. There was one more. They looked and again, saw nothing.

"She isn't in here." Emily said.

"I know, but look. Is that a door?" Reid said.

"Only one way to find out."

They walked further into the stall and tried to move what looked like a door at the floor of the stall. It opened with ease. Reid looked down inside and found a ladder that went down into the ground about eight feet.

"I'll go first." He said.

"Okay." Emily replied.

Reid lowered himself into the whole and climbed down the ladder with Emily following. He held up his gun and turned on the light, so he could see what was in front of them. After Emily was standing beside him, they two started walking down into the long tunnel. After walking for 10 feet, they saw a light flickering inside a small room. Reid fast walked into the room and found her. She looked horrible. Her hair was a mess. Her face was smudged with dirt just like her clothes. Her hands were tied behind her back, and there was a very long cut from her shoulder to her wrist. He looked down and there was a large gash on her right leg that was bleeding profusely. It looked like It had just happened. Reid ran over to her and started untying her hands while Emily started to pull the duct tape from her mouth. Emily started unbuttoning her white shirt so she could wrap her the open wounds. After all, she did have a light blue tank top on underneath.

"B-b-b-bomb." Brittany stammered as Emily was wrapping the wounds up.

"What?" Reid asked.

"B-b-BOMB!" Brittany yelled. Sure enough, over in the corner of the room was a ticking bomb. Reid scrambled over to where it was already ticking. When he reached it, it said 2:00.

" Come on, come on, Let's go." Reid screamed.

"I know it's gonna hurt a lot, but you have to run as fast as you can, okay?"Emily said as she and Brittany started running down the hall with Reid following.

Emily got to the ladder climbing up with Brittany following her. The three crawled out of the whole and started running towards the entrance of the barn. Right before they could reach the door, it exploded.

Hotch and JJ heard the explosion from inside the house. They ran outside and saw the barn smoking and full of flames.

"EMILY! SPENCER!" JJ screamed as she started running for the barn.

Hotch caught her and wouldn't let her go.

"STOP HOTCH, EMILY AND REID WERE IN THE BARN! WE HAVE TO HELP THEM! WE CAN'T LET THEM DIE! LET ME GO!" JJ wailed.

"JJ, there's nothing we can do. The whole barn is in flames."

"YOU IDIOT! WE HAVE TO HELP THEM!"

Hotch still restrained her. She was no match for him. JJ finally gave up and fell into a heap on the ground sobbing.

Just then, Hotch's walkie talkie beeped.

"Hotch, what the hell was that?" Morgan said.

"The barn blew up. Prentiss and Reid were inside."

"PRENTISS AND REID? AND YOU'RE JUST STANDING THERE? AREN'T YOU GONNA GO HELP THEM, MAN?" Morgan yelled.

"There isn't anything we can do, Morgan!"

"THE HELL THERE ISN'T!" Morgan yelled. Hotch heard static as Morgan dropped it on the ground in a pile of leaves and started running for the barn.

"Rossi? Rossi? Can you hear me?" Hotch said as he paged Rossi who was in the woods with Morgan.

"Yeah, I got you." Rossi replied.

"Go after Morgan. Make sure he doesn't step one foot into that barn. We don't need to lose him as well."

"Copy that." Rossi said as he started running out of the woods.

Hotch couldn't believe what was happening. He had just lost his wife, and now did he just lose two of the best on his team? They were his family. What was the team going to be like now without Reid's smarts and Emily's good vocation skills? Just then, he looked up from the ground and at the smoking barn. Through the smoke, Hotch saw the silhouette of three figures emerging from the barn. The smoke cleared some and he saw the faces of Spencer Reid, Emily Prentiss, and Brittany P., the hostage.

"EMILY! SPENCER!" Hotch yelled as he directed them to where He and JJ were.

"JJ, look! They are alright!" Hotch said as he helped the blonde up from the ground.

"Emily, Spencer!" JJ screamed as she ran for her fellow teammates.

"Hotch, get Brittany to paramedics." Emily said as she was attacked by JJ's hugging.

"Morgan, Rossi. Emily and Reid are alright. They are with us now, don't worry. They are fine."

"Come on, Brittany. Let me get you to paramedics." Hotch said as he helped the teenage girl.

JJ's hugging soon turned to Reid.

"I thought you guys were… gone." JJ sobbed.

"Well, we are here now, and that's all that matters." Emily said as she smiled and walked towards the ambulance. She had to make sure Brittany knew something.


	8. Chapter 8

"How is she?" Emily asked as she approached the paramedic.

"Well, she has no head trauma. She has 3 broken ribs on her left side and 2 on her right. It doesn't look like it's punctured her lungs. She has a long cut from her wrist to her shoulder, and a deep gash in her leg. She is pretty beat up with a black eye and bunches of bruises. She should make a full recovery, though." The paramedic replied.

"Alright, thank you." Emily said as she hoisted herself up into the ambulance.

"Hey, Brittany. How are you feeling?"

"I've had better days." Brittany said weakly with a little smile. It amazed Emily at how she could smile after she had been through so much.

"I'm sure you have." Emily replied.

"Brittany, I want you to know something." Emily said.

"Okay."

"The death of your friends was NOT your fault, do you understand?"

"Agent Prentiss, thank you for saving me and now trying to make me feel better, but you don't have to lie to me. I know it was my fault. Seven people are dead because of me. Taylor was right, I deserved everything that happened to me and my friends." Brittany said as she broke off into a sob.

"Brittany! You can't honestly believe that! It was not your fault because someone you didn't like went on a psychotic break! You had no control over this whole thing!"

Silence.

"Brittany, you have to accept that it was not your fault. Believe me; I don't lie."

"Agent Prentiss, I want to believe you. It's just gonna take a while. Can you understand that?"

"Of course I can. I just wanted you to know that this was not your fault. I wouldn't be able to sleep tonight thinking that you were blaming yourself for this."

"Thanks for everything, Agent Prentiss. Will you tell Agent Reid I said thanks to him as well?"

"Of course."

"Hey, Emily. Ready to go?" Hotch called from outside the ambulance.

"Yeah, coming!" she replied.

"Bye, Brittany. Feel free to write me at the BAU to let us know how things are going. Okay?"

"Okay. Thanks again." Brittany said as Emily reached down and hugged her.

Emily stepped off the ambulance and walked towards the SUV with Reid at her side. He put her arm around her waist as they hopped into the backseat.

"Guys, I think it's too late to leave for Quantico tonight. Do you just want to leave in the morning?" Hotch asked as they drove down the road.

They all said it was okay.

"I'm famished! What about you guys? Wanna get something to eat?" JJ asked them.

They all said yes except for Emily.

"Guys, I am not really feeling up to going out for dinner. You can just drop me off at the hotel and I will hang out with Becca."

"Are you sure? I will stay with you if you want me to." Reid said.

"No, it's okay, Spence. I am really tired. You know, almost getting blown up does that to you. You guys go on ahead. I will be fine."

"If you're sure…." Reid said reluctantly.

"I am positive. Have fun. Besides, Becca and I need to get to know each other better. After all, she will be my sister-in-law in a few months."

"Okay. I will see you later then. I love you." Spencer told her as she started to exit the SUV.

"Love you too Spence." She replied and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

Emily started to walk towards the entrance.

"_It's finally time to find out for sure!" _she thought to herself as she stepped onto the elevator. When she thought about it, she was actually excited on the prospect of becoming a mother. When she was younger, she had always dreamed about a little girl or boy with dark curls running through her house. Now, knowing Reid would be the father just made her more happy. She knew he would definitely be excited.

Emily stepped off the elevator and started walking down the hall. She knocked on the door because she didn't have a key.

"Hey Emily!" Becca exclaimed with her girly tone.

"Hey Becca." Emily replied.

"Where's Spencer and everyone else?" Becca asked.

"They went out for dinner. I told them I was coming back here to hang out with you."

"Oh, well don't I feel special!"

"Did you get the tests?"

"Of course! Anything for my future sister! Ehmagawd, I almost forgot! I just ordered Chinese and it should be here any minute. I think I ordered enough for an army! You want some when it gets here?"

"Sure. Okay, I'll be in the bathroom if you need me. Be back in a few! Wish me luck!"

"Good luck, Em!"

Emily walked into the restroom and took the test. After a few minutes, she picked it up and gasped!!!

_Note: Hey guys! I am uber sorry it took so long for this chapter. School projects have cluttered my life lately. Please Review! Next chapter should be coming soon! -B r i t _


	9. Chapter 9

There staring back at her was the word positive. She could not contain her joy. When she first had suspected her pregnancy, she was unsure and not necessarily happy about it, but now, she felt differently. She was so happy she screamed!

"Emily, are you okay?" Becca said rushing towards the bathroom door.

"Look! Look!" Emily shouted as she busted through the door.

"Oh My Gosh! Oh My Gosh! OH MY GOSH!" Becca yelled joining Emily with her hysterics.

"I can't believe this! I can't wait to tell Spencer!" Emily yelled.

"I am so happy for you both!" Becca said pulling Emily into a hug.

"Me too, Becca. Me too. "

**Cute Hugging Moment**

"Alright, I'm hungry!" Emily said.

"Haha, me too! Let's see, we have Orange Chicken, Steamed Rice and a Fortune Cookie, or we have Double Chocolate Chip Icecream, or Oreo's. You pick." Becca said with a smile.

"Hhhmm, I will take a little bit of everything!"

"Ew, that's a really gross combo, don't ya think?"

"Well, smarty pants, I have an excuse. I'm pregnant!"

"Let's see how many times you use that excuse during your pregnancy!"

"Haha, funny. Let's eat!"

After the initial digging in, Emily decided to try and pry some things out of Becca.

"So Becca. What made you do it?" Emily asked.

"Do what?" Becca replied with a mouthful of chicken.

"Come and meet Spencer. I'm sure you didn't wake up one day and think, 'Hhmm, I think today I am going to leave Vegas and go to Virginia and meet the brother I never knew.' Come on, don't tell me there wasn't a reason."

"Would you believe me if I said there wasn't?" Becca asked timidly.

"Of course not. Hello! I'm a profiler!"

"Well…."

"Please, Becca! You can trust me, I promise."

"Okay. It all started about a year ago. Well, I had a boyfriend. His name was Ethan McDonald. We had been together for two years. On the day of our 2 year anniversary, he decided to take me to my favorite Italian restaurant. We were taking the back roads because, I mean, hello, it's Vegas, and we wanted to bypass the traffic. Well, we were stopped at a four way, and we went across because no one was coming. Or so we thought. There was a huge diesel engine truck coming towards us at, I don't know at least 95 mph. It hit the driver's side killing Ethan instantly. I had terrible whip lash, and I couldn't remember anything about that night. I couldn't remember where I was going, who I was with, or who I was. It was awful. Slowly, things became clearer. After I realized what had happened to Ethan, I became severely depressed. I was so depressed that I wouldn't even come out of my room. Once, I even tried to kill myself by hanging myself on my closet door. Fortunately, my dad found me before anything major happened. My dad was getting extremely worried about me and was thinking about getting me help. I did not want to see a shrink, so I made myself get better. I made myself eat, I made myself exercise, I made myself get up in the morning, take classes, do homework. Finally, I realized my wounds were healing. I was liking myself again. Every time I looked at the picture of Ethan and me on my night stand I felt happy instead of sad. I could think about my life and not get suicidal. Then, a couple of weeks after my final stages of recovery, I found out that I have a brain tumor. It's very fast growing and the doctors in Vegas could not do anything for me. They were giving me less than 2 years to live, but then I heard about a program here in Quantico about how they can zap the brain tumors with some kind of procedure, and I wanted to try it. If it works, it works. If it doesn't, then I am okay with that. After I heard about the procedure, I told my dad and he was all for it. He told me how Spencer lives here, and everything. So, I decided to come meet the brother I never knew while taking the treatments. That way, if they didn't work, I would die knowing my older brother. I go in to start the treatments on Wednesday."

Emily was speechless.

"I don't know what to say Becca…." Emily said her eyes welling up in tears.

"You don't have to say anything, Emily. You don't need to tell me how sorry you are. I don't want you to feel sorry for me. This could have happened to anyone and it happened to me. I am fine with that. That's the way it's supposed to be. I am no better than anyone else for this to happen to."

Emily had never met anyone in her life with such as an optimistic attitude as this.

"Emily, I understand if you don't know what to say. So, let's change the subject. How's the girl you saved?" Becca asked suddenly turning back into the lighthearted girl she was earlier.

"She's doing alright under the circumstances."

"How hurt is she?"

"Well, physically she has broken ribs, a long cut on her arm, deep gash in her leg, and bruises and black eyes. Emotionally, it's hard to tell. How would you feel if every single friend of yours was killed and you almost died?"

"Emily, I can relate to her a lot, you know."

"I know that now. She did something today that hinted that she might be alright. That she might recover fully like you did."

"What did she do?"

"She smiled, Becca. She smiled. When I asked her how she was doing, she smiled."

"Huh. She might be okay then. Anyways, how are you going to tell Spencer about the baby?"

"Honestly, Becca. I have no clue."

_Note: So how did ya like that? Very dramatic, if I do say so myself. Please review! Btw, I need help on baby names! I am open to girl names and boy names. Still haven't figured out what they should have yet! Thanks bunches! – B r i t _


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey, Becca, I'm exhausted. I'm going to go take a shower and go ahead and go to sleep." Emily said with a yawn walking towards the bathroom.

"Okay, I'll tell Spencer when he gets here." Becca replied from behind her laptop.

About 45 minutes later, Emily was sound asleep in the hotel bed. At 10:30 Becca heard laughter outside the door and Spencer walked in.

"Hey Becca. Em's asleep?" he asked.

"Yeah, she was pretty dang tired. So, how was dinner?"

"It was okay. I wish you two could have been there though."

"Haha, well we had a pretty interesting dinner ourselves."

"Oh really, what did you have."

"Well it was kind of a mixture of things. Chinese, icecream, cookies, soda."

"Hhmm, interesting." Spencer said with a smile as he sat down beside Becca on the pull out sofa.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm working on my novel." She replied with a smile.

"You're writing a novel?!"

"Yeah.."

"Well, how's that coming along? What is it about?"

"I've been working on it for about six months. It's about a girl who is dying from a brain tumor and she lived in Vegas and then she decides to come to Virginia for treatment and meet her brother she never knew. It's really heart wrenching." Becca said with a sly smile.

"Are you trying to tell me something?" Spencer asked suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

"I guess so. My novel is kind of like my autobiography."

"What are you saying, Becca?"

"Spencer, I'm dying." Spencer's mouth opened in shock.

"I have a very fast growing brain tumor. They did all they could do in Vegas, so I came to Quantico for a special new treatment and to meet you before I die--." Becca said as her voice broke off. Tears started streaming down her cheeks. It had been awhile since she had cried like this. The sobs came from deep within her core. Spencer reached over and pulled her into a soft brotherly hug and let her cry. Becca had been so courageous and strong when she was talking to Emily earlier. She felt completely different now. Scared, unsure, vulnerable and sad.

"It's okay, Becca. Everything is going to be alright. You have me and Emily. You don't have to be alone. You're not alone, Becca." Spencer murmured trying not to lose control and burst into tears himself. The prospect of losing his only sister that he just met frightened him. He would have to talk to Emily.

After awhile, Becca's sobbing subsided.

"Spence, I'm really tired. I'm going to go to sleep now." Becca said rubbing her eyes.

"Okay, we're going to have to wake up bright and early in the morning, so sleep well."

"Okay, nighty night Spencer."

"Good night." He replied as he gently crawled into the bed with Emily. He looked over at her sleeping body and the days events played over in his mind. Before he knew it, he fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

**********

The bright light streaming through the big window woke Emily the next morning. She sat up, yawned and looked over at a still sleeping Spencer.

"_He looks so peaceful when he's sleeping." _She thought with a smile. She then quietly got up and headed for the bathroom to get dressed. After she came out, she decided to be sweet and put some coffee on. Today was the day she was going to tell Spencer and she couldn't wait! Just as the coffee started brewing and the aroma started to fill in the air, Emily's stomach did a flip and she felt extremely nauseous all of a sudden. She ran to the bathroom and made it just in time.

Spencer was awakened by awful noises coming from the bathroom. He jumped up, and ran through the door to find a very pale Emily bending over the toilet.

"Em, are you okay!?!"

"I am now. You pretty much missed all of the excitement in here." She replied with a smile.

"Emily, when we get back to Quantico, you are going to a doctor! You've been sick like this the past week, and it's worrying me. You could have stomach ulcers or something!"

"Relax, Spencer. I'm sure this is perfectly normal right now."

"Normal? You think puking your guts out every day is normal?" Spencer asked not getting Emily's subtle hints.

"Actually I think it is normal for this stage." She said with a huge smile on her face.

"For this stage? Emily, what are you talkin--" Spencer broke off. He finally understood. He looked into the garbage can and saw the empty pregnancy test boxes.

Emily's smile grew, if that was even possible.

"Em! You're, you're …. Pregnant!!!!!!!" Spencer yelled.

"Yes!" she squealed.

"Oh, Emily!" Spencer said then pulled her into a huge embrace. He then picked her up and spun her around.

"I can't believe it, sweetheart! We're going to have a baby." He said as he kissed her. The kiss turned from slow and sweet to fast and passionate. His hands were moving up and down her back and her hands were entwined in his hair. They were so busy they didn't hear the soft footsteps approaching.

"Aaah! Okay, guys that is not the first thing I want to see when I wake up in the morning. Ew!" Becca said as she was trying to walk into the bathroom.

The two immediately stopped and Spencer's face turned bright red.

"I just told him!" Emily said.

"Oh, you did!! Isn't it wonderful, Spence?" Becca asked.

"It definitely is." He replied gently kissing Emily on the forehead. Just then, Emily's cell phone rang from inside her pants pocket.

"Hello?!"

"Hey Emily! Um, the jet is going to be up and rolling in about an hour, so Hotch told me to call you guys and tell you." JJ said from the other line.

"Okay. Thanks! JJ, I'm extremely sorry about being so rude to you all those times. I know you were just trying to help, and I'm sooo sorry. You were right, and I just didn't want to face it."

"It's okay Em. I was moody too when I was pregnant with Henry. So, wait. You are pregnant!?!"

"Yes!!" Emily squealed.

"Oh My Goodness! That's awesome! Does Spence know?"

"Yeah, I just told him."

"Well…."

"He's overly excited! Just like me. Hey, JJ. Don't tell the others. I want to keep this on the down low until I actually go to the doctor."

"My lips are sealed. Oh, Em! I am so happy for you guys!"

"Thanks, JJ. Gotta run. Need to get ready. See you in a few!"

"Alright! Tell Spence congrats for me."

Then the line went dead. She smiled at Spencer who was fixing himself some coffee, and sent JJ's regards. Then she leaned up and kissed him softly.

"I love you, Spencer Reid. And, I think you're going to be a fantastic daddy."

"Well, you're going to be a wonderful mommy, Em. I love you so much. Oh how do I love thee? Let me count the ways…" Spencer said as he placed a hand on her nonexistent baby bump.

"I don't think I will be able to wait nine months to see my baby genius." Emily said looking down at his hand.

Spencer smiled and said, "Me either. You know, studies have shown--" He was cut off by yet another kiss from Emily.

"Oh My Goodness, guys, we are going to have to get a better system. This is the second time in one morning I have walked in on your make out sessions." Becca said walking into the kitchen with her suitcase, purse, and laptop bag.

"I guess you're right." Spencer shyly said.

"Okay, I'm ready, and we need to get going!!"

"You're right, JJ is like blowing up my cell." Emily added.

"Okay, then. Let's go." Spencer said grabbing his and Emily's suitcases and opening the door. He was so happy; it was going to be hard to hide this from the team for awhile.

_Note: This chapter had a lot, I know. Sadness, then fluffiness. Spencer just really needed to be in the loop, don't ya think? Review, please!! Next chapter, soon. (: - b r i t ._


	11. Chapter 11

Two days later, Emily Prentiss was sitting in the waiting room of her OB/GYN's office. She was thinking of Spencer and how she wished he could be with her right now. Unfortunately, he still had extensive paperwork from the previous case to finish at the office. She leaned her head back and wiggled a little in the uncomfortable chair in the waiting room. She was worrying about Becca. Today, Becca had gone to the hospital all by herself to take her first radiation treatment. The doctors advised not to let her go by herself because the radiation could cause her to have awful migraines, but Becca insisted she go alone. Emily hoped with every fiber of her being that these treatments would work. She already loved Becca just like her own sister she never had. She especially wanted her and Spencer's baby to grow up knowing her aunt. The sound of a nurse's voice interrupted her tangled thoughts.

"Emily Prentiss?" a kind middle aged woman called.

"Coming!"

The kind nurse weighed Emily and took her blood pressure. Then, she checked her heart and her lungs.

"Alright, Dr. Noel will be in here soon." She said.

"Thanks!" Emily replied with a smile. She had butterflies in her stomach and her hands were shaking. It had been awhile since she had felt this nervous. Oh how she wished Spencer was here! He always seemed to make her calm down. After a few minutes, Dr. Noel knocked on the door and came in.

"Good morning, Ms. Prentiss!" Dr. Noel said.

"Good morning." She replied shakily.

"Your vitals are fantastic. So, when did you first suspect you were pregnant?"

"About 6 weeks ago when my period didn't come, I guess."

"How many pregnancy tests have you taken?"

"Four."

"Any strange symptoms?"

"Morning Sickness. Excessive hunger." Emily said with a smile.

"Alright, well, tell me about your family's medical history."

Emily told her how her father had high blood pressure and congestive heart failure, and how her paternal grandma had bone cancer. There was nothing on her mother's side at all whatsoever.

"Emily, I am a little concerned about the high blood pressure problems. We will definitely keep an eye on that." Dr. Noel said.

The appointment lasted for another hour with more exams. Emily could not express her relief when Dr. Noel said she could finally leave. As soon as Emily started the car, she called Spencer immediately.

"Hello? Emily?" Spencer said as soon as he picked up.

"Hey, Spence, I'm leaving the doctor's office now."

"Oh, that's good. What did she say?"

"She said I am pregnant for sure. She was a little concerned about my dad's high blood pressure, but she assured me that she would definitely keep an eye on it. Other than that, she said everything was good."

"Fantastic."

"Have you heard anything from Becca?" Emily asked changing the subject.

"No. The procedure should already be over by now."

"She's probably at home already. The doctor told her those radiation treatments could cause her to have awful migraines, so she might have been in too much pain to call. I'm almost there now, so I'll see. Do you know what time you might be leaving?"

"It should be soon. This paperwork is almost finished."

"Okay, I'll see you then. Love you."

"Alright, Love you too. Bye."

"Bye."

Emily closed her cell phone and threw it back in her purse. About five minutes later, she pulled into the driveway and saw Becca's car. She parked her SUV, jumped out, and went inside. She sat her stuff down on an end table and went up the stairs to the guest bedroom which was inhabited by Becca.

"Becca, can I come in?" Emily asked softly knocking on the already open door.

No answer.

Emily silently walked in and sat on the edge of the bed gently stroking her sister-in-law's hair.

"Emily?" Becca said awaking suddenly.

"Hey, I didn't mean to wake you. I'm sorry." Emily said.

"It's okay. How was the doctor's?"

"Okay. I was just about to ask you the same question."

"It was horrible, but I'm not complaining especially if this makes me better."

"Of course. How do you feel now?"

"Not so great. I feel nauseous, and I have a tremendous headache."

"Do you want some ginger ale? I think we have some in the refrigerator."

"Sure, but I can get it myself. You don't have to get it for me. Really."

"Nonsense. I will get it. Be right back!" Emily said sprinting for the door.

Emily ran down the stairs, grabbed a glass from the cupboard, and poured some ginger ale into the glass. Then she carefully carried it up to Becca's room. When she walked in, she saw that Becca had fallen back asleep. She quietly sat the glass on the nightstand and walked back downstairs into the den. Now that she saw Becca sleeping, she finally realized how tired she was herself. She sat on the couch and soon she had fallen into a deep, deep sleep.

********

Spencer was still at the BAU office finishing the paperwork. He was thinking of Emily and Becca. The two most important people in his life right now. He had to take care of Emily and make sure that there would be no harm to their baby. Becca was a whole different story. She had very little time to live if these treatments didn't work.

"Reid. My office. Now." Hotch called from the top of the stairs.

"Hey, Hotch. Is there a problem?" Reid asked.

"You've been here long enough. Go home. To Emily and your sister, Becca."

"Really? I can?"

"Sure. They both need you. Go."

"Thanks, Hotch!" Spencer exclaimed as he ran out the door.

He grabbed his keys and ran out the door. He couldn't wait to finally see Emily!

_Note: This chapter was particularly exciting I know? Things will definitely get more exciting in the next chapter, scout's honor! Review, please!! – B r i t (:_


	12. Chapter 12

Spencer slammed his flip phone shut for the 5th time. He was trying to call Emily to tell her that he was on his way home, but she wasn't answering. He dialed her number again praying for an answer. After two rings he hung up and dialed Becca. She answered on the first ring.

"Becca, where is Emily? She won't answer her phone? Is she there with you?"

"Yeah, she's here." Becca said with a yawn.

"Well, is she okay?"

"Um, Spencer, she is sleeping! Oh wait, I was doing that too until you frickin' woke me up!!" Click.

"Well that was nice." Spencer said to himself. He reopened his phone and dialed JJ's number.

"Hello?" he heard her say from the other end of the line.

"Hey, JJ. It's Spencer."

"Oh, hi Spence, I didn't recognize you number. What's up?" she asked.

"Uh, JJ. I kinda need a favor if you don't mind."

"Sure. Anything."

"Um, do you remember when you were pregnant?"

"Uh, of course I do."

"Well, what kind of foods did you like to eat?" Spencer said shakily. JJ could just see him blushing at that question.

"There were many different kinds. Any specific things you want to know about?"

"Here's the thing. I am trying to surprise Emily with a candlelit dinner and I am not sure about what kind of food to get. I just know I don't want fast food."

"Well, I loved Italian, and I know Emily does too because we went to an Italian Restaurant a couple of weeks ago and she loved it!!"

"Well, what did she order and where did you go?"

"We went to Bertolli's. You know, that place downtown? And I think she ordered a dish called Chicken Fettuccine Alfredo."

"Thanks so much, JJ! You were a huge help."

"You're welcome, Spence. Tell Em I said hello."

"I will. You're awesome JJ."

"I've been told. Bye Spence."

Spencer hung up his cell phone and dialed Becca's number again. She answered on the first ring.

"Hello?" she said in a groggy voice.

"Hey, Becca. It's Spencer….again. I'm so sorry that I woke you up, but I'm picking up some food for dinner, and I was wondering if you like Italian."

"Ooh, I love Italian. Get me the 5 cheese lasagna, please."

"Okay. Is Em still asleep?"

"Yep. She was exhausted."

"How was your treatment today?"

"Ugh, well, to make a long story short, I feel absolutely awful."

"I'm sorry. What did the doctor's say?"

"They said that they think it's going to work."

"That's good."

"Yes, it is. I'm definitely willing to feel this horrible if these treatments make me feel better."

"I know. Hey Becca, I gotta run. I am at the flower shop."

"Alright. I luv ya big bro. See you later."

"Okay. Bye."

Spencer hopped out of the car and went inside the flower shop.

"Hello. How can I help you today?" a kind looking woman with graying hair asked.

"Um, I need 11 red tulips, please." Tulips were Emily's favorite.

"Are you sure you don't want a whole dozen?"

"I'm sure. Do you have like a plastic red tulip?"

"I think so. I think we have one on a display. Let me go see." The lady said giving Spencer a really strange look.

The woman came back with the 11 real tulips and the 1 fake one. She rang up his order and gave him the total. He handed her his credit card and paid for the flowers.

"Here this is a card for you to write a little personal message. You can write on it while I am putting your flowers together."

Spencer wrote the message and then handed the woman the card. She looked at it and smiled from ear to ear.

"That's very sweet. I now understand why you wanted only 11 real tulips. Have a wonderful day, sir."

"You too." He replied walking out of the flower shop.

His next stop would be the Italian restaurant. The next hour was filled with ordering food and taking it out to his SUV and trying to secure everything to make sure nothing fell out. On his drive home, he called Becca again.

"Hey, Spencer. Before you ask or say anything. Yes, Emily is still asleep, and yes, I will make sure she doesn't wake up before you get here. You're welcome. Did I miss anything?"

"Umm, no. How did you do that?"

"Somehow, I just knew! Hasta La Vista!" Click.

Wow. Becca was good.

Spencer arrived at his house and stealthily crept inside with his arms full of the food and the flowers. Emily was still fast asleep. He set the table making sure not to clang the dishes together. When he was finished, Emily was just starting to wake up and Becca was coming down the stairs. Hhm.. perfect timing.

"Spencer, what's all this?" Emily asked with a yawn while coming into the kitchen.

"It's a surprise dinner for you, sweetheart!"

"You're too sweet, Spence. Red Tulips! They're my favorite."

"I know. Here read the card." Spencer said as he handed Emily the little index card. She looked at it and started to read:

_ My dearest Emily,_

_ In this bouquet of flowers, there are 12 red tulips. Eleven of which are real and one which is fake. I will love you until the last flower dies. I am so glad we will have the chance of bringing someone into this world and raising him or her together. Words cannot express my love for you, Emily. Enjoy._

_ Yours always,_

_ Spencer_

Emily read the card and tears formed in her eyes. She set it down on the table and ran into Spencer's arms. Becca who was watching from the other side of the room smiled from ear to ear. She had always had a soft spot. After a while Emily sat down at the beautifully set table.

"Alright, I'm starving! Let's eat." Emily said wiping her eyes.

Becca went to the table and picked up her plate ready to take it to her room.

"Do you not feel well enough to eat down here?" Emily asked.

"Well, I thought this whole dinner thing was just for you and Spencer." She replied.

"You can eat with us too, of course." Spencer said.

"Oh, alright, then."

"So, Em, what did your doctor say? How far along are you?"

"Uh, she said I was about 15 weeks along." Emily said.

Spencer dropped his fork.

"15 weeks!? That's really far. Like 3 months along, and you just found out about 5 days ago! How could you not have known!?" Spencer said.

"Spencer, I had my suspicions." Emily defended.

"Oh, well I guess it doesn't really matter when you told me; I am just glad I know now." Spencer said as he starting eating again.

He looked over at Emily. He hadn't actually just looked at her lately. Her belly was definitely bigger than before. It was strange that he hadn't noticed before. He always seemed to notice the little minuscule details. He saw her laugh at something Becca had said and he noticed how her face lit up more than usual when she smiled. The rest of the evening was something a person would dream of. The two went to sleep that night feeling on top of the world. Little did they know what would be waiting for them the next morning.

_Note: Alright, I think this was my favorite chapter so far. It took a lot of thinking and hard work on this one, so please review! This chapter really shows my soft spot at romanticness. (: - B r i t_


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning, Emily woke up to the obnoxious buzzing of her alarm clock. She rolled over to find that Spencer wasn't lying next to her. Normally she knew if he got up or not. She slowly sat up in the bed and realized her head was pounding. As she walked toward the bedroom door, she heard rustling in the kitchen.

"Spence? Are you in here?" she called.

"Yeah, I'm making some coffee!" he replied. Of course, the coffee.

Emily walked into the kitchen to find a fully dressed and ready to walk out the door Spencer.

"Why are you dressed already?" she asked.

"I don't know. I woke up early and couldn't go back to sleep, so I figured I would just get ready."

"Hhm, let me guess? The nightmares again?"

"Yeah, but it was a different one this time."

"Oh really! Tell me about the new one." She said as she sat down in Spencer's lap.

"I would rather not."

"Oh come on. Gideon always said it was better to talk about them, you know?"

Emily suddenly felt Spencer stiffen at the mention of Gideon's name. She shouldn't have said that, and she knew it.

"You really need to start getting ready Emily, or we will be late for work." Spencer said pushing Emily off of his lap.

"Okay then. Is Becca up yet?"

"Yeah, and she already left. She has another treatment today."

"Oh. How many does she have to take?"

"Well, this first week, she has five treatments. Then she doesn't go for any treatments for two weeks. Then on the third week, she goes back for another five treatments. Then she is finished. If it works, she won't have to do any more, but if it doesn't work, then the process starts all over again."

"Oh okay." Emily said walking out of the kitchen. Suddenly she stopped and turned around. "Spence?"

"Yeah, sweetheart?"

"Do you think we could tell the team today?"

Spencer sat in thought for a moment then said, "Sure, I don't see why we couldn't."

"Okay! I can't wait to tell them!" Emily then practically ran into the bathroom hurrying to get ready.

********

After Emily and Spencer got to the BAU office, Emily went around to everyone team member's desk telling them to come to the conference room.

"What's this about, Reid?" Morgan said.

"Yeah, I'd like to know that too." Rossi added.

"Yes, my loves please enlighten us on whatever it is because I can tell you two love birds are hiding a secret." Garcia put in.

Hotch just sat there and JJ smiled because she knew what was about to happen.

"Alright, first off, I would like to say that all of you have been my family for the past couple of years, and you have helped me through a lot like no one has ever done before. I am so grateful that I have you all here for me, and I'm glad to call you my family." Emily started. Spencer looked at her and squeezed her hand.

"And Spencer and I would like to tell you all that in several months a new addition will be added to this family."

"Emily? Is that a fancy way of saying you are going to have a baby?" Morgan asked.

Emily nodded.

"Oh my goodness, congratulations you two little love birds!!" Garcia squealed grabbing each of them into a hug.

Rossi stood up and shook Spencer's hand. "Congratulations Genius." He said. Spencer's face turned 3 shades of red.

"Yeah man! Congrats. You too Emily!" Morgan said shaking Spencer's hand then hugging Emily.

JJ beamed as she walked over to them and gave each a hug. "I'm so happy for you guys and I can't even say it enough!!"

Hotch was the only one that hadn't said anything yet. It wasn't unusual. He had been very quiet lately. He slowly stood up and walked over to them shaking Spencer's hand and saying, "Congratulations Reid. I am glad to hear this news. I remember when Haley and I found out about Jack, and it was the happiest I had ever been. You know, Gideon would have loved to be hear this news." Spencer stiffened again. Emily looked over and saw the hurt in Spencer's eyes flash and then leave as quickly as it came.

"Congratulations to you too Emily." Hotch said before walking out of the conference room and back to his office.

"Hey Hotch, wait! We have a new case, and I need to deliver it now." JJ called.

"Oh right, I remember you saying something about that earlier." Hotch said reluctantly walking back into the room. Everyone sat down and starting looking over the case file as JJ passed them out.

"Alright, on the screen you see the young and beautiful Christy Miller. Dark hair, dark eyes, and very pretty. She was 25 years old, and she was abducted when she was shopping at a local baby store last Monday afternoon. 2 days later, her body was found 15 miles away behind a local bar. She was brutally beaten to death. On that same Wednesday, Jessica Thompson, 22, dark hair, dark eyes was abducted from the same baby store. Two days later her body showed up behind a local liquor. Brutally beaten to death just like Christy. Yesterday, Claire Hamilton, 21, dark hair, dark eyes was reported missing by her husband when she didn't show up for dinner at a restaurant she was supposed to meet him at. He said she was supposed to be shopping at the same baby store both Christy and Jessica were abducted from." JJ said.

"So this guy likes girls that are pretty with dark hair and dark eyes that like to shop at baby stores?" Morgan asked.

"Morgan, you're missing something. Why would the girls be shopping at baby stores unless they're—"Rossi began.

"Pregnant." Hotch finished.

"Yes, you're right. All three victims were in fact, pregnant." JJ said glancing over at Emily to see her reaction.

When Emily heard that, it felt like the air had been knocked out of her. She had dark hair; she had dark eyes, and she was pregnant. She was this UnSub's type. All of a sudden, she felt the urge to go throw up, but she was frozen in her chair. Spencer looked over at her and saw her shocked face. He reached and picked up her hand and squeezed it.

"Don't worry, Em. Everything will be fine. I am NOT going to let anything happen to you. Do you hear me?" Spencer whispered to her.

She nodded.

"Well, where are we going?" Spencer asked trying to change the subject.

"Uh, nowhere. It's right here in Quantico." JJ replied solemnly.

"Okay, well we need to get started immediately. Morgan, Rossi, and JJ, you start interviewing the families. Reid, start the geographic profile. Garcia, dig up all the information you can on each victim. Prentiss, I need to see you in my office. NOW." Hotch said.

Each member of the team walked off in their separate directions. Spencer squeezed Emily's hand then quickly kissed her on the forehead for reassurance before she had to face Hotch. Then he walked off starting to look at the map. Emily quietly followed Hotch back into his office. He sat down at the chair behind his desk.

"Sit, please." He said as he gestured toward the chair in front of his desk.

"Emily, how far are you along?" He asked his eyes lowering to her slightly protruding stomach and back up at her face again.

"Between 15 or 16 weeks." She replied.

"It seems just like yesterday Haley was in your position." He stared off into the distance then refocused himself.

"Emily, I don't feel comfortable with you working this case."

"May I ask why?"

"It's because, uh, the elements of this case could potentially harm you and your baby if something were to go wrong in our investigation."

"Are you saying you want me to sit this case out because this pervert likes dark haired girls that are pregnant? There's absolutely no reason I couldn't otherwise. I am not medically unable yet. You didn't stop JJ from working the case when that lunatic was killing blondes in luxury vehicles. You didn't stop Morgan when that guy was killing cops. Why are you going to stop me?" Emily spouted off.

"Because there are 2 lives on the line, here Emily."

"Hotch, our whole team puts our lives on the line every single day. 7 people put their lives on the line. This case is no different than the one we just worked on. There is people in danger; we are here to protect them and catch the son of a bitch that's endangering their lives. If I weren't aware of the risks of being in the FBI, then I would be incredibly naïve and I wouldn't have signed up for this job. I'm working the case. That's the end of it." Emily said before standing up and bolting out the door.

She normally wouldn't have been that disrespectful but she seriously had to go to the bathroom, plus she felt a weird tingling in her stomach. She had no clue what it was, so she had to ask JJ.

"JJ!" Emily called right as she was about to enter the elevator.

"Hey, Em. What do you need?"

"I have this strange tingling feeling in my stomach. It's never happened to me before. What is it? Is something wrong with me? Is this normal?"

JJ smiled.

"Does it feel like you have a horrible case of butterflies in your stomach?" she asked.

"Yeah. It does. What is it?"

"Emily, that's your baby. She's just wiggling around in there. Letting her mommy know she's in there. Trying to make you not forget about her. It's perfectly normal." JJ said with a huge grin on her face.

Emily smiled back at her before rubbing her belly.

"You know, JJ. I never once said it was a girl. Why are you referring to it that way. It could be a boy." Emily said.

"Maybe, but it's a mother's intuition. I have a very strong premonition that it's going to be a girl. I could be wrong; that's just the way I feel."

"You're crazy JJ. Does Henry know his mom is a lunatic!?" Emily said as she playfully pushed JJ's shoulder.

"Well, I gotta go. Go help Spence with his geographic profile. Hotch is going to kill us both if he sees us. Later Emily."

"Bye Jennifer."

JJ gave her Emily the most evil stare then stuck her tongue out at her.

"You are so immature JENNIFER." Emily yelled at her.

"Whatever. Go. Work. Now."

JJ and Emily parted and went their separate ways. Emily couldn't believe she had been so stupid as to think that the feeling she was getting wasn't normal. After all, she was a nerd. Wasn't she supposed to know these things? Well, this was new, unusual territory for her. She walked into the conference room where Spencer was silently working away staring and drawing on the map. She felt butterflies in her stomach again, but this time she was almost positive that it wasn't the baby.


	14. Chapter 14

A few days had passed, and there were absolutely no leads. Claire Hamilton's body had been found in the dumpster of another local bar. The team was stressed to their breaking point, and they needed to find this man.

If he was keeping to his pattern, he would abduct another today.

"Okay, everyone meet in the conference room. I have a way I think we can catch this guy." Hotch said. The team all followed him and stood up around the table. There was too much tension in the room for anyone to sit.

"What is it, Hotch?" Morgan said.

"Well, I don't know if this person is willing to participate, but we have someone on this team that fits the type this killer likes. We could send her undercover if she was willing to. Would you, Emily?" he said.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Spencer yelled. "She is not going to put her or our baby in danger! I will not let her!"

"I understand, Reid. But I feel that this is the only way to catch him at this time."

"Let me ask you Hotch, would you have made Haley do this when she was pregnant with Jack?"

Wow. Low blow. Hotch didn't say anything.

"Spencer!" Emily yelled.

"Emily, I can't let you do it. You were terrified when JJ was explaining the case the other day."

Emily's face turned bright red before tears started streaming down her cheeks.

"Emily doesn't have to do it. I will." Someone said. The team all looked up at the door and saw Becca. Calm and Confident, she walked into the room.

"Ever since Spence and Em told me about this case, I've wanted to do something to help, but I just didn't know what. Now, I'm sure."

"But you don't look anything like what this UnSub likes." Rossi said.

"Oh but I do. Just a sec!" Becca ran out of the room. In a couple of minutes later she was back.

"What do you think?!" She asked twirling around flipping her new dark hair.

"You're don't look pregnant though." JJ said.

"I know, but I am pretty sure you can get one of those things like, you know strap on, that makes you look pregnant or something."

"She's right. It's super crazy, but they do sell those." Garcia said. "And the even crazier part is that I have one. Dude, don't ask, but I do own one. She can use it."

"Becca, do you honestly think I'm going to let you go out there too?" Spencer asked.

"I didn't expect you to, but I don't need your approval. I'm 18 years old. I can do what I want to do. Besides, you are not even my legal guardian; you are my brother."

"This is absurd! Neither of you are going!"

"Spencer, I want to do this! And I will! That's all I have to say on the subject!!" Becca said before storming out of the conference room. Hotch ran after her.

"Becca, are you sure you want to do this. You do understand all the dangers and risks of this, don't you?" Hotch asked her.

As she was taking off her dark hair wig, she said, "Of course, I understand. If something goes wrong, I could die. Yeah, I understand this, but Agent Hotchner, think about this. As of right now, I am months away from dying. If these treatments don't work, I would end up dying anyways. But Emily, she and Spencer have a long life ahead of them, raising my niece or nephew and such. I can't let Emily risk getting hurt. Don't you understand?" Becca said.

"Yes, I understand. I was just making sure that you understood what could happen. Let's get going!" he said.

Becca and Hotch walked back into conference room. Hotch started talking strategy as Spencer was sitting there sulking.

"Hey Becca, while these boring agents discuss strategery and whatnot, let's go get you all fixed up!" Garcia told Becca.

"Uhm, okay!"

The two walked into Garcia's office and she sat down at her desk then patting an empty space on her table where Becca could sit.

"First of all, we need to do your make up, so you'll look like a sexy woman over the age of 18." Garcia said.

Becca giggled. "Okay."

Garcia got up and took out a massive makeup bag. Then, she started doing Becca's makeup.

"You know, you look so much like boy genius in there. It's not even funny."

"Dad always said we looked exactly alike."

"How is your dad these days? I had to hack his computer once, for a case, and look into his files, does he still like Celine Dion?"

Becca laughed. "Unfortunately, yes. I remember when Spencer was in town for that case. You know how my dad kept close tabs on Spencer, well, my dad shipped me off to my grandma's in Albuquerque when he heard Spencer was in Las Vegas for a case. He didn't want us to "accidentally" run into each other."

"That sucks. What were his uh, reasons, he didn't want you two to meet?"

"No clue, but my profiler blood says it's the concept of me. He probably felt as if Spencer would have been disappointed if he knew I actually existed. Not sure why though."

"Well, I can already tell that your genius of a brother, Spence loves you. Did you see him in there? He was gonna go all protective brother."

"Yeah. Do you believe in fate, Ms. Garcia?"

"Sort of. Why?"

"Because I think it was fate that I came here. If it wasn't for me, Emily would have had to go undercover and that could have caused a million problems. I came just in time, you know? Want to know something crazy? I'm not even nervous about this. Something about it just feels right."

"Becca, I do have to say one thing."

"What?"

"You are one of kind, missy. Spencer and Emily are lucky to have you. Okay, let me get the fake pregnancy strap on thing."

"If you don't mind me asking, why do you have that?"

"When I was about your age, my ex boyfriend who had moved away a year before was coming in town and wanted to see me, so I pretended I was knocked up and had another boyfriend. Gawd, he was such a douche. "

"Did your little plan work?"

"Surprisingly, no. He still hit on me. It was so repulsive. But anyway, go put this on."

Becca went into Garcia's closet in her office and put on the piece. She walked out with her hands on her hips and saw that Emily was talking to Garcia's office. Both of the women abruptly stopped talking.

"Gawd, I knew it! I look so fat in this thing!" She stomped her foot and poked out her bottom lip as she looked into Garcia's full length mirror.

Emily and Garcia both busted out laughing.

"Come on, you guys! It's not funny!"

"Yes, Becca, it is." Garcia said.

"Emily! You have no room to laugh! You will be looking like this in a couple of months!"

"I don't care. Hey, Becca. Can I feel the baby kick?!" Emily said before bursting out laughing again.

JJ then walked in to see what the all the commotion was about. She saw Becca and immediately started smiling herself.

"Becca, who is the lucky guy?" she asked.

"Oh no! Not you too? Humph." Becca said then she went to get her wig. She tried to put it on but was having no luck.

"Here, let me help you." Emily said.

"No! All of you are big meanies!" Becca said then smiling.

"Fine. Put it on, please." She finally said.

About an hour later, everyone was suited up and in the SUVs driving towards the baby store. Becca was as calm as could be. She wasn't nervous at all until they pulled into the parking lot. Now, she was scared.

_Note: I'm sorry I took so long on this chapter. My life has been so hectic lately with school and whatnot. I hope you liked! I just had to make Becca act like a teenage brat a little._ (: _Hah, I'm evil. I've been so glad to see so many reviews, subscriptions, and favoriting! I thank everyone that has been doing that; it makes me feel so happy inside. (: I love you all! Next chapter shouldn't be too far off. Review Please!!!! -Brit_


	15. Chapter 15

Becca checked her makeup and earpiece before stepping out of the car. She was then quickly briefed by Hotch on what she was supposed to do.

"Take a deep breath, Becca. You'll do just fine." JJ said patting Becca on the shoulder.

"Thanks, JJ." Becca said turning and giving her a hug.

"Go get him, girlfriend!" Morgan said giving Becca a fist pound.

She came to Emily and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Becca, I don't know how to thank you enough for--"

"Don't thank me Emily. You're almost family to me, and I would do anything for you."

"That means a lot, Becca." Emily said then grabbing Becca into a huge heartfelt hug.

Becca then walked up to Spencer. For a second, he said nothing.

"You know how much I don't want you in there, right?" he finally said.

"Yeah, I do."

"If I wasn't convinced that this was the only way to catch this guy, I would be hauling you right back down to my house and locking you inside."

"I know that."

"Just be careful, okay? I wouldn't be able to live with myself if—" His voice broke off.

"I'll be careful, Spencer. I promise."

"Well, go get him!" he said patting her on the shoulder.

She walked a few steps then turned around and ran back to Spencer engulfing him in a hug. He was caught off guard for a moment then he returned the embrace.

"Go." He finally said.

Becca walked slowly across the parking lot and into the double doors. Her entourage no longer in sight. She sighed and started looking at baby clothes. She looked around her. There were two other customers. A blonde and a red head. She looked at the checkout counter and saw a bleach blonde teenage girl flipping through a magazine.

"_Hhm, how convenient that I'm the only dark haired girl here." _Becca thought.

After 20 minutes, she switched to furniture. That's when she saw him. He kept glancing at her from across the aisle. Then, he looked around like he was looking for someone. Suddenly, he started walking towards her. She straightened up ready to face him.

"Excuse me, Ma'am, but would you have happened to see my wife? Tall, brunette, and pregnant? I've been looking for her everywhere. She told me she was going to meet me here." he said.

Becca knew this man's wife wasn't missing, but she decided to go along with it anyway.

"No, sir. I have not seen your wife, but I will gladly help you look for her. Have you checked the restrooms?" she asked.

"No. I haven't actually. Would you mind going and checking them out for me."

"No, I don't mind."

Becca walked off and into the restroom, which was conveniently in the back of the store. She walked in, and promptly shut and locked the door behind her.

"Hotch? I think I've got him!" Becca exclaimed into her cell phone.

"That's –w - derful - ecca – wher – you-" Hotch said back into the phone.

"Hello? Hotch? Can you hear me? Are you there?" She looked at her phone which so nicely read: NO SERVICE.

She panicked for a moment then regained her composure. Surely, once she left the restroom, she would have a better signal.

She quickly opened the door and walked out. She heard clanging of some sort. That was the last thing she heard before everything went black…

*******

Back outside, Hotch and the team were trying to make sense of Becca's call.

"The signal is great out here. How did I lose her?" Hotch asked.

"She probably lost her signal in there, Hotch. Stores really don't have a great signal." Morgan said.

"Actually, some stores put in a signal blocker which gets rid of all cellular phone signals. This is supposed to help if they want a relaxed, quiet environment. It blocks the signals that way people won't talk on their phones and be loud or disruptive." Reid put in.

"He's right and I would guess baby stores have those." JJ said. "I know when I was pregnant with Henry, I always tried to call Will to get his opinion of something and I never had a signal. And, it was at this exact baby store where it happened." JJ said.

"Well, isn't that great? Now we have no contact with her!" Hotch said throwing his cell phone on the floor of the SUV.

Seconds turned to minutes as minutes turned to hours. Finally, the whole team was squirming.

"Morgan, go check on her. I don't care about anything. Just go see if she's okay!!!" Reid finally yelled.

Morgan looked up to Hotch for approval. When Hotch finally nodded, Morgan sprinted inside the stores. After a few minutes, the team saw him running as fast as he could back to the SUV. He got back to the SUV and he was panting hard.

"SHE'S GONE! SHE'S NOT IN THERE!" he said after he stopped panting. "I LOOKED EVERYWHERE! SHE'S GONE!"

_Note: Well? Okay, I know I'm not normally that evil, but hey something drastic had to happen right? No worries though or maybe you should be worried? :-O You'll see. :) Anyway, it did take me a pretty long time on this one, and I apologize. I don't really have any excuses except for laziness because it's SPRING BREAK! Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Review! Or you might not see Becca alive again. Just Kidding! Or am I? -Brit_


	16. Chapter 16

What happened next was complete and utter chaos.

Hotch was screaming orders into his cell phone. Morgan was struggling not to punch something. Emily and JJ were talking to the girl running the cash register asking her if she had seen anything. Spencer felt as if the world was spinning around him. He decided to call Garcia to see if she could track Becca's blackberry. No one had informed her of what had happened yet.

Two rings and the bright, tech analyst answered.

"Hello, my love. How's things outside my cave?" she asked.

"Garcia, the UnSub abducted Becca." Reid said trying not to lose control.

"Oh, my lovely! What can I do?"

"I need you to track her blackberry."

"On it." A few seconds passed then she said, "Uh-oh."

"What is it, Garcia?"

"It's showing that it's still there. She must have dropped it or something."

Reid smacked the SUV then ran his fingers through his long hair. He then ran inside the building and to the back of the store towards the restrooms. Sure enough, on the ground outside of the women's restroom sat Becca's light pink blackberry. He picked it up and the screen lit up showing a picture of Becca & Emily brightly smiling as the screen saver. He looked over the picture closely and saw a locket around Becca's neck. It looked familiar, so he said something to Garcia.

"Hey, Garcia. I'm about to send you a picture of Becca and Emily. Blow it up for me and tell me what Becca's locket says."

"Okay, will do!"

Seconds later Garcia said, "Why is Becca wearing Emily's locket from the Bureau?"

"What?"

"You know how the Bureau has to have tracking on its agents at all times? Well, this was an alternative for the women. They were given a locket which had a tracking device inside. Emily must have given hers to Becca since she always had her cell phone on her. JJ has one and she wears it sometimes. On the front is says 'Behavioral Analysis Unit: Quantico, Virginia'."

"Okay. Hold on just a second!" he said as he ran from the back of the store to the front where Emily and JJ were talking to the clerk.

"Emily! Emily!" he said.

"What is it, Spencer?" she replied.

"Was Becca wearing the locket you gave her? Was she?"

"Uh, I think so. Yeah, she was! I mentioned something to her about it that it wasn't smart to wear it, and she assured me that it would be okay. So, yes, she was wearing it! Get Garcia to track it!" Emily said.

"Already on it, Em!"

"Boy Genius! My computer friend is getting the signal and it's saying that she's only about 5 or so miles down the road at an old warehouse." Garcia said.

"Thank you so much, Garcia. I'll let you know what happens."

"Okay. Godspeed!" Click.

Spencer called everyone to him and told them what had happened. Minutes later, they were all suited up in the SUVs heading towards the old warehouse. Meanwhile….

Becca's eyes opened slowly and she looked blurrily into the dark around her. Sharp pains split through the back of her head and she instinctively put her hand to it. Warm liquid soaked her shaking fingertips. She felt the solid ground around her. Concrete? She hoisted herself up off the ground as best as she could which she realized was not a very good idea. Dizzily she started walking and slammed into a wall. At least she had a support. Then, a curtain opened, and she realized she wasn't alone in the room.

"Hello, Lizzie. It's been awhile, darling." He said.

Becca said nothing.

"Still as beautiful as always…" he said smoothing the hair out of her face.

"I'm… Not… Lizzie…" Becca stammered.

"Don't be silly, honey."

"I'm not! See!" She yelled pulling the wig from her head revealing her dirty blonde hair. She then reached discreetly under her shirt pulling off the fake baby bump.

"See? I told you so." Becca said with a huge gulp.

The man's expression changed quickly. He was angry now. Very angry.

"_Maybe that wasn't such a good idea…" _Becca thought.

"Well, I don't believe that I should keep you around if you're an imposter." He said pulling a pistol from behind him.

"No! I mean I could help you find the real Lizzie!" she shouted.

"No you couldn't! You don't know her like I do!"

"Well, I could help…"

"Shut up!" he said pointing the pistol right directly at her heart.

Outside the team was exiting the SUVs and running towards the door. Morgan kicked it open, and the team went flooding inside making sure every room was clear. Nothing so far…

Becca was frozen where she was standing. As terrified as she was, her lip did not quiver, and she was not shaking. She would not let this psychopath see her afraid. She looked the man strait in the eye, and his twitching became more evident. She hadn't noticed it before, but no she could clearly see it. He had a tick. With one quick movement, she brought up her leg kicking him square in the chest. He was caught off guard, and the impact sent him flying towards the ground. He was still holding the gun firmly in his hand. She ran to where he was lying on the ground, and kicked him multiple times in the crotch. She lifted her foot, and kicked again as hard as she could. He quivered all over, and the gun was released from his hand. As fast as she could, she picked up the pistol pointing it at him looking for a way out. Her head spun, and all she could make out was the light from the window. Next thing she knew, he was standing up, slowly but surely.

"You're going to pay for that, bitch!" he said pulling a knife from his back pocket and slowly walking towards her.

She backed up as far as she could, hitting another wall. He lunged for her with the knife in hand, but was quickly stopped when she shot the gun: bullet hitting his stomach. He fell on the ground again, and she stood there shocked at what she had done…

The team heard the gun shot, and ran as fast as they could to where they thought they had heard it come from. Room after room, and they still found nothing.

"Becca! Becca!" they called. No answer.

Rossi opened a door, and there she stood. Gun still in hand, frozen, looking at the lifeless body on the ground in front of her.

"Everyone! I found her! She's in here!" he called as he was walking towards her.

"Becca come here, sweetheart. Drop the gun, honey. He's gone. It's okay. Come here."

Becca dropped the weapon, and the little clang sounded like an explosion to her as it hit the ground. She stepped toward Rossi, and he engulfed her into a huge embrace just as Hotch and Morgan was entering the room. Morgan ran to the UnSub's body and felt for a pulse.

"He's gone." He said.

Rossi felt Becca go limp against him, and he looked and saw she had fainted. Something cold and wet was dripping on his arm, and he saw it. Blood from her head. Gushing.

"Oh my God. We have to get her out of here ASAP. Head trauma." He said scooping her up and carrying her out of the room towards outside quickly. He almost plowed into Reid and Prentiss, he was going so fast.

The three got outside just as the ambulance arrived. The EMTs took her immediately and checked her out. Apparently her head wound was not as bad as they thought. They washed it thoroughly and bandaged it. They said she didn't even need to go to the hospital. It would be a waste of time and money. As soon as the EMTs released her, Becca ran into her brother's arms sobbing.

"Sssh, Becca. Sssh. Everything's okay now."Spencer said trying to soothe her.

"I…I…I… Killed him." She sobbed.

"You had to. Otherwise, you would not be here right now."

"I tried not to shoot him where he would die. I only wanted to hurt him a bit, so I would have enough time to get out of there."

"It's okay, Becca. Things are better this way."

"How? I killed a person. Violence is never the answer. I will never be able to live with myself!"

"Come on, Becca. Let's go home. You need some rest. You've had a long day." Emily said walking up to Spencer and Becca.

"Emily's right. Let's go."

"Okay." She replied finally letting go of Reid. She wiped her tears away with her arm, and she shakily walked to the SUV. Spencer and Emily hopped into the front seat, and Becca tried to slowly maneuver into the back. Finally, they were on the road again heading towards home.

Becca had never felt such pain in her entire life. Even when she was having awful migraines due to her brain tumor, nothing felt as horrible as this. She leaned her pounding head back against the seat as gently as she could. The ceiling of the SUV spun, so she closed her eyes. The next thing she knew, the vehicle was coming to a stop in front on Spencer and Emily's charming house. She opened the door and stepped out. She made one step and her head pounded harder. Another step. Harder still. Suddenly, the ground around her was shaking, and the grass was rapidly meeting her face. And for the second time that day, everything went black…

Spencer ran to Becca immediately feeling her pulse, and making sure she was still breathing.

"Emily! Call 911! Becca had a seizure!" he yelled.

Emily pulled out her cell, telling the kind lady on the other line what was happening. She hung up, and fell to her knees beside Spencer.

Spencer was close to tears. There was nothing he could do right now. He had never felt so helpless in his life. He finally couldn't hold them any longer. Tears started streaming down his face as he heard the faint sound of sirens in the distance…

_Note: I admit, that was a really long chapter with lots of stuff. Hope you enjoyed! Sorry it took so long! The end of the school year is coming! Only a week and a half, so I've been busy. Review Please. It would really make me smile. :) -Brit_


	17. Chapter 17

Spencer felt as if everything was going in slow motion. The EMTs arrived, put Becca on a gurney, loaded her in the ambulance, and off to the hospital she went. He and Emily decided to drive their SUV there because an ambulance ride was expensive. Emily was being strong by calling all of the team members and telling them what happened. They all agreed to meet at the hospital. When everyone arrived, all they could think of was Becca, and what was being done to help her. Spencer was the only one allowed in Becca's room because the Intensive Care Unit had rules about visitation. Every so often, Spencer would walk out to the waiting room and update the team on how Becca was doing even if nothing had changed. The longer he stayed at the hospital, the worse he looked. His eyes were bloodshot, and he looked as if he had just seen a ghost. Emily tried to comfort him and persuade him to get some rest, but it was no use. He insisted that he stay by Becca's side.

"Excuse me, Dr. Reid, but may we talk outside the room for a moment. I don't want Rebecca to hear what I want to tell you." The doctor said after about an hour.

"Yes sir?" he said walking out into the hallway rubbing his eyes.

"After Rebecca had her seizure, she fell, and we think she may have suffered from a severe concussion. We have figured that since we haven't been able to wake her in the past hour that she is in a coma. We don't know when or if she will get out of it, but considering her tumor, concussion, and seizure, things aren't looking very good for her right now. I'm sorry." The doctor said.

"Thank you, Doctor." Spencer stammered.

"I'll tell you if anything has changed." He replied starting to walk off.

"Doctor, may I ask you a question even though I might already know the answer?" Spencer said.

"Sure." The doctor said as he turned around.

"If I talk to her, will she be able to hear and comprehend what I'm saying to her?'

"With these things, I never truly know how to tell you the right answer. Sometimes they do, other times they don't. You can try, but know that she may or may not be hearing you."

"Okay, at least I can try."

The doctor patted Spencer's shoulder, and he walked away. Spencer turned around and instead of going back to Becca's room he went to the waiting area to tell the team. He walked down what seemed like endless hallways with antiseptic smells slapping him the face and making his head spin. He loathed hospitals. He always hated when his mother would have to be admitted into one. Most of the time he avoided them when there was an injured victim in the hospital due to an Unsub. He finally arrived at the waiting area, and took a deep breath before entering. Simultaneously, Hotch, Rossi, Morgan, JJ, and Garcia stood up. Emily stayed seated.

"The doctor just came in and gave me news on Becca." Spencer started slowly.

"What did he say?" JJ asked.

"Due to her concussion, brain tumor, and seizure, she fell into a coma, and she might not wake up from it."

The whole team remained silent. Not a word spoken among them.

"My poor Becca." Garcia finally said breaking the silence.

"I'm sorry, Reid." Hotch said silently.

"Yeah, me too." Morgan replied.

"It's okay. Guys, it's after midnight. You all really should go home. We've been so busy with cases these past few days, you really need your rest. Hotch, JJ, you have families to go home to. Just go, I'll be fine." Spencer said.

"Are you sure, pumpkin?" Garcia asked.

"Positive. I'll be fine."

"Call us if you need anything, Reid." Morgan said.

"Yeah, we'll be here for you." Hotch agreed.

"Okay thanks guys. See you later. I'll call you if anything happens." Spencer said as the room cleared out except for Emily. He walked over to the sofa where she was and sat down beside her.

"You okay, Spence?" she asked as she scooted closer to him.

"I don't know." He replied as he turned his head and looked at her.

"Emily… you need to go home too, sweetheart. You need your rest."

"No, I'm perfectly fine. I'm staying here with you!"

"There are two things pregnant women always need: rest and food."

"I don't want to leave you up here all alone, baby. I know hospitals aren't your thing."

"Emily. You need rest."

"Okay, okay, I'll get some rest! But I'm not going home! I'll sleep here on the couch. I'm not going to leave you, Spencer."

Spencer leaned over, and his lips met Emily's. Suddenly, everything else melted away. The constant beeps, the antiseptic smells, the shuffling of nurses' feet. Everything. He was in complete bliss. Everything seemed right with the world. All too soon, she suddenly pulled away, and he brushed his hand against her cheek.

"I love you, Emily Prentiss. More than anything in this world." He said.

"I love you, too, Spencer."

Just then, the doctor Spencer had spoken with earlier walked into the waiting room.

"Dr. Reid, Rebecca is awake. She is unstable, but awake. You may go in and talk with her, but remember, she is unstable, and we don't want her heart rate to rise or drop again, or she could go back into a coma."

"Thanks, doctor."

Spencer and Emily stood up and headed to see Becca not knowing what would happen next.

_Note: I'm incredibly sorry that it took so long for this chapter. I hope I haven't lost any readers. /: Anyway, I'm going to get better, I promise. :) Reviews would make me smile… So leave 'em! I love you all that do! Eighteen coming soon, hopefully. (;_


	18. Chapter 18

Spencer and Emily reached Becca's room, and they quietly walked inside. Becca was just opening her eyes again when she spotted them. Spencer arrived at the side of her bed and took her hand just as he was releasing Emily's.

"How are you feeling, Becca?" he finally asked.

"My head hurts.." She muttered.

"Yeah, I know. Do you remember what happened?"

"Did you get him! The guy that killed all those women? Did you find him?" She exclaimed. The heart monitor started beeping frantically as her heart rate rose.

"Call down, Becca." Spencer said trying to soothe her. "We did get him. You were there. Don't you remember? You helped us catch him."

Becca got a puzzled look on her face. "I did? I helped you?"

"Yes, Becca. You did. Don't you remember? You went undercover inside the baby store, and the UnSub kidnapped you, and you shot him."

"I don't remember… Why can't I remember, Spencer!" Becca yelled.

"It's okay, Becca. Get some rest. I'll be right here."

"Okay…" She replied drowsily. Within a couple of minutes, she was fast asleep.

"It's her concussion, isn't it?" Emily asked as she got out of the chair beside Becca's hospital bed so Spencer could sit down. He plopped down on the chair and motioned for Emily to sit in his lap.

"Yes, it is her concussion. She probably doesn't even remember eating breakfast this morning."

"Will she eventually remember?"

"It's hard to tell. Probably not. It's a good thing though, she won't remember killing someone. Things like that are hard on girls like her. You saw how she acted today when she got out of the warehouse. She was an emotional wreck. She's already been through a lot, and she doesn't need another burden."

"You're right, sweetheart. I'm so tired."

"Ahhh, so you are finally admitting it?"

"I never denied it." She said playing with Spencer's hair.

"Go home, Emily. Sleep."

"If you can't go home, then I won't either. I can sleep just fine right here. You are very comfortable and warm." She said with smile.

"Fine." He replied kissing her on the forehead. It didn't take long until both of them were sound asleep.

Spencer awoke the next morning to the smell of coffee, and the absence of weight in his lap.

"Good morning, sunshine. Or should I say, afternoon?" Emily said happily as she placed a Styrofoam coffee cup in Spencer's hand.

"Afternoon?" He asked confusedly.

"Yes, it is… 2:30 p.m." Emily replied looking at her watch.

"Why did you let me sleep that long?" He asked looking over at a sleeping Becca and taking a sip of his not-so-great hospital coffee.

"Because you looked peaceful, and I know you needed your rest. Oh, the doctor came in about 2 hours ago, and he said that Becca is doing well. Better than expected actually, and if things stay the way they are now, then she can go home tomorrow morning."

"That's good to hear. How are you feeling, baby?"

"I kind of have stuffy nose, but my doctor said that was to be expected because the mucus membranes tend to swell during pregnancy. Other than that, I feel fine."

"Alright, I'm going to run down to the snack room for something to eat. Do you want anything?"

"I already ate. Thanks, though. I'll stay here with Becca."

"Okay, be back in a few."

Spencer darted from the hospital room and down the hallway he went. Emily sighed and went to sit down in the chair. Moments later, Becca started to stir.

"Spencer?" She asked barely opening her eyes.

"Sorry to disappoint, but it's just Emily. Spencer went to get him something to eat. He should be back in a few minutes."

"Okay." Becca said fully awake now.

"The doctor came in this morning and said you could probably go home in the morning."

"That's great. I'll be glad when I can get back into my own bed again."

"I'm sure you will. How are you feeling?"

"Like crap. Not as bad as last night though. Did the doc say anything about my tumor?"

"No, he didn't. I'm sure you can ask him about it the next time he comes through, though."

"I will. Thanks, Emily."

"For what?"

"For everything. Letting me stay with you, letting me confide in you, being there for me when I was sick, being here for me now. It means a lot to me. I don't know what I would do without you and Spencer."

"You're welcome, Becca. You're family, and that's what family does." Emily said walking over to Becca's bed and giving her a hug. Right about then, Spencer walked back into the room with a fresh cup of steaming coffee.

"Well, look who's finally awake!" Spencer said joining Emily beside the bed and putting his arm around her waist.

"Thanks for being here for me Spencer. I was just telling Emily that I don't know what I'd do without you. I love you, guys."

The next morning, Becca was doing as well as expected, so the doctors sent her home with orders to rest as much as possible. She still didn't remember what happened two days before, but like Spencer said, that wasn't such a bad thing. After Becca had been home for 24 hours, Spencer and Emily decided that it was finally time to return to work. They both had stacks of paperwork left to do from the last case, so they spent most of the next few days working on that. A week or so passed, and Emily was due for another doctor's appointment. Spencer decided to tag along on this one since they were to find out the gender of their baby. He was filled with excitement as they entered the OB/GYN clinic. Not too long after they arrived, Emily's name was called and they were off to the back.

"Hello, how are you doing today, Ms. Prentiss, Dr. Reid?" The ultrasound tech asked as she was preparing Emily for the ultrasound."

"Fine." They answered simultaneously.

"Are you nervous?" She asked them.

"Kind of." Emily said.

"There's nothing to be afraid of. There's only one of two things it could be, so there's a 50/50 chance."

Spencer smiled and took Emily's hand. The tech started the ultrasound, and started looking at the screen.

"Well, look at that! It's a ..."

_Note: Aren't I evil? You have to wait for nineteen before you get to find out! Reviews, please. Be nice. I'm sorry if I frustrated you. ;) But yeah, reviews would be awesome. Thanks! _


	19. Chapter 19

"…It's a girl! Congrats, you two are going to have a little girl!"

Emily gasped as she looked at the screen. Sure enough, she saw their little baby girl waving at her. Reid looked at it too, and when Emily looked over at him, she saw tears in his eyes. Not a word was spoken among them, and Emily squeezed Spencer's hand. The nurse was finally the one to break the silence.

"Do you want ultrasound pictures?" she asked.

They were pulled from their trance, and told her that they would like some, and she went away to get them printed. Spencer was being very quiet, and Emily wasn't sure if he was upset or happy, so she looked up at him, and one stray tear was falling down his cheeks.

"Baby, are you alright?" she asked him wiping away the lone tear from his face.

"Of course I am. This is the happiest moment of my life. I'm going to be a daddy to a beautiful little girl." He said laying his free hand on Emily's exposed belly. The baby wiggled around a little bit, and he smiled.

"You know, that doesn't freak me out so much anymore knowing that it's my baby in there." He said as he kissed Emily's belly then her forehead. Emily then reached up, and kissed Spencer right on the lips.

"You're going to be a wonderful daddy. I can already tell." She said after she reluctantly pulled away.

"And you're going to be a wonderful mommy." He replied just as the nurse came in with the pictures. The pictures were distributed to them, and Spencer and Emily left the doctor's office with so much joy that they could hardly contain themselves. They couldn't wait to get home and tell Becca. Little did they know what they would find when they got there.

Spencer and Emily drove into the driveway to find a black BMW parked outside their garage.

"Who is that?" Emily asked.

"I have no idea, but we are about to find out."

The two stepped out of the car, and the mystery person behind the wheel of the BMW emerged as well.

"Dad?"

"Spencer, where's Rebecca?" Spencer's dad asked.

"I think she's having lunch with JJ, one of our team members. What are you doing here, anyway?"

"I got back to Vegas from a business trip to New York a few days ago, and I got your message from where Becca was hurt and in the hospital. Is she okay?"

"She's fine now, Dad. It has been a week, you know?"

"Oh, umm, okay. Can I come in, and wait on her to get home? I've really missed her. She hasn't called me or anything."

"Sure, come in." Spencer said icily. It didn't matter how good the reason was, Spencer would probably never forgive his father fully for leaving him. Emily had already gone inside and was putting on a pot of coffee when the two Reid men entered.

"I don't think you've met my fellow team member and fiancé, Dad." Spencer said

"No, I haven't. "

"Oh, well this is Emily Prentiss. Em, this is my dad, William Reid."

"It's nice to finally meet you." Emily replied trying to be nice.

"You too. Is she having your baby, Spencer?" William asked surveying Emily's noticeable baby bump.

"Why wouldn't she be having my baby?"

"It's just a question…"

"What kind of question is that?" Spencer asked getting really agitated. Just then, the door opened and shut, and Becca came flying into the kitchen.

"DAD! What are you doing here!" She squealed engulfing him into a hug.

"I came to see how you were doing. I was on a business trip in New York when you were in the hospital, and I just came to see if you were alright now." He said.

Becca frowned.

"Dad, that was like, a week ago. Of course, I'm fine now. You haven't changed at all Dad. I thought if I was gone then maybe you could get your priorities straight. I guess I was incredibly wrong. You are still the same self-centered person that you were my whole life. Why don't you just go home, Dad? No one wants you here." Becca said before storming out of the kitchen and up the stairs to her room. Spencer, Emily, and William just stared after her.

"Dad, can I ask you a question?" Spencer finally said after the long awkward silence.

"Sure."

"Why did you never tell me about Becca?"

"I was wondering how long it would take for you to ask that." William said with a smirk.

"That wasn't an answer."

"Okay, Spencer. You aren't going to like what I'm about to tell you, so I'm giving you a heads up. After the Riley Jenkins murder, I left you and your mom, as you already know. I struggled with my decision for a long time, but I eventually came to grips with it and started to live my life normally again. I started dating the secretary at my office, and we hit it off immediately. I loved her very much. I proposed, and we got married. I felt as if I had started over, and I saw no reason to tell you or your mother about my new life. As far as I was concerned, the chapter when you and Diana were in my life was over, and I was starting my life again. You were 9 years old at the time we were married.. My wife, Elaine, had miscarriage after miscarriage, actually so many times that we had to go see a specialist. Eventually , she got pregnant without having a miscarriage, and we were both very excited. You were 10 then. Rebecca was a blessing. My wife's pregnancy was normal, there was nothing wrong at all, but the day she went into labor changed everything. Everything went wrong. Becca was absolutely fine, but my wife, however, was not. She died, and I was devastated, and I had a newborn baby to take care of. Lucky for me, I basically took care of you as a baby that small, so I had plenty of experience. Many times when Becca was a toddler, I wanted to pick up the phone and call you and Diana, so I could come back to you, but I just couldn't do it. I knew I lost that privilege long ago. You graduated high school when Becca was two, and that's when I started archiving articles about you. I was insanely proud of you, Spencer."

"That still doesn't explain why you didn't let me meet her when I was in Vegas for the investigation of the Riley Jenkins case."

William Reid said nothing.

"Dad!"

Nothing.

"DAD!"

"Dammit, Spencer! I was embarrassed! I didn't want you to know about her because I was scared of what you would think of me! I couldn't swallow my pride enough to tell you about her."

"…And yet, you told her all about me?"

"That's different. "

"How so?"

"Spencer, it just is. I'm tired of arguing with you about it. You know now, and that's all that matters."

"I'm sorry, Dad. I was just trying to get answers."

"It's okay. I guess I should be going… I have to be back in Vegas in the morning. Can you show me Becca's room? I want to tell her goodbye before I leave."

Spencer, Emily, and William trudged up the stairs, and down the hall toward Becca's guest room.

"Here it is." Emily said motioning towards the white door.

William knocked on the door twice before trying to turn the knob only to find that it was locked. Not much of a surprise. Finally, he gave up and started talking to her.

"Becca, I know you're mad at me, and you have every right to be. Please forgive me, honey. I'm going back to Vegas in the morning. I just wanted you to know that I love you, and I really hope you'll forgive me. See you soon." He said and we walked back down the stairs, "I'll show myself out."

Spencer and Emily stood outside Becca's door for a moment, then Spencer walked farther down the hall and into their bedroom. Emily followed him, and she sat down on the bed. Spencer sighed as he pulled his tie off and slipped off his shoes.

"What's wrong baby?" Emily asked as Spencer came and sat down beside her.

"How can such a wonderful beginning of the day turn into such a horrible ending?" he asked her.

"Oh, it'll be okay." Emily said rubbing Spencer's back.

"Thanks, Em. You know, I can't believe we're going to have a little girl…" He said stroking Emily's baby bump. She put her hand over his and both of their hands were held there as if cradling their unborn daughter.

"Neither can I. I was sure it was a boy."

"You know, many studies have shown that there are more males born in a year than females. So, it was very likely that it could have been a boy."

"Spencer Reid, do you have a statistic for everything?" Emily asked him with a smile.

He shrugged.

"What else is bothering you, Spence?"

"Nothing. Nothing else is bothering me."

"You're lying to me! I can't believe you're actually lying to me!" Emily exclaimed.

"I'm not lying. It's something, but it's nothing."

"Spencer… you will tell me. Right now."

"Emily… I'm just worried."

"About?"

"What if I end up like my dad?"

"What do you mean, Spencer?"

"I don't want to be a failure as a husband and a father like my dad was. When our kids are our age, I want them to think of me as a father who was always there for them. I don't want them to resent me for not being around like it is with my dad."

"Spencer, there is no way in this world that anything like that would ever happen."

"But how do you know that?"

"Because I have confidence in you, Spencer. You are different from your dad. You are stronger than him. I can't believe that you would have such a far-fetched idea like that!"

"I know, but things like this haunt my mind sometimes."

"Awe, baby, don't let those thoughts bother you. Every single one of them is entirely wrong. I believe in you, and that's all that matters." She kissed him on the cheek and whispered in his ear, "I love you."

"I love you, too, Emily." He replied squeezing her hand.

"Hey, Spence, I'm going to go check on Becca. I know she's really upset, and I might be able to get through to her."

"Okay. While you're gone, I'm going to take a nap. It's been a long day."

"Alright, sleep well, sweetie."

"Good luck with Becca."

Emily walked to Becca's room and knocked on the door.

"Becca, it's me, Emily. Please let me in. I want to talk to you."

"Leave me alone." Becca said faintly from the other side.

"No, Becca. We need to talk."

"No we don't."

"I'm not going to go anywhere, and I'm not going to leave you alone. So, I'm going to come in whether you like it or not. I am in the FBI, you know, and I have kicked down doors before."

She didn't hear anything but shuffling feet in the room, and then the door unlocked, and there was a distressed Becca staring back at her. Emily smiled and walked into her bedroom and sat down on the unmade bed. Becca sat down on the floor and picked up her guitar. She started strumming some chords, and then she started playing a song that sounded really familiar to Emily. About halfway through the song, Emily figured out what it was.

"Clair de Lune by Debussy!" she exclaimed. Becca nodded as she finished the song. She sat the guitar down and covered her face with her hands.

"That was beautiful, Becca." Emily said with a smile.

"Thanks." She replied with no emotion.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Emily inquired.

"What good would that do?"

"It would help get some stuff of your chest, you know."

"Okay. My dad only cares about himself. He's always been that way."

"What do you mean?"

"As a kid, he missed everything. School plays, award ceremonies, teacher conferences… Everything. It's a good thing that I was kind of a genius because I basically had to raise myself. When he was around, he was drunk. He didn't tell Spencer that piece, did he? Didn't think so. He was never abusive which was a blessing, but he just rambled on and on about how much he missed Spencer and his ex-wife. How much he wanted them back, and how much everything he did was a mistake." Becca said bitterly.

"I guess that made you feel horrible? Listening to your dad ramble about how much he wished you hadn't happened."

"Hah, yeah. He never ceased to tell me how amazing Spencer was, and how I would never live up to him. It hurt me deeply, and I kind of resented this so called, "Spencer" that I had so often heard of yet never met. But then one day I thought to myself, why should I hate Spencer? It's my dad that I should resent. So I did, secretly. I bet you wouldn't believe me, but I turned in a rebel."

"What? You? No…" Emily said with a smile.

Becca chuckled and said, "Yeah, I went full Goth chick. Well, not full. I dyed my hair black. I had the black nails, too much eye liner, combat boots, fishnets, skinny jeans, spikes, the whole shebang. I didn't have the personality though. Well, except to my dad. I also didn't listen to the hard screamo music. Gosh, I couldn't stand it. So, I was a Goth looking chick who listened to country and pop." She laughed.

"Wow. Sounds… awesome?" Emily said.

Becca laughed.

"Yeah, it was pretty rad. Then, I met Ethan, and that's when everything changed. He helped me get through my kind of Goth stage. I loved him, Emily. I really did. He made me feel like I was worth something. My dad made me feel worthless, and Ethan made me feel good about myself. We went strong for two years before the accident. Did I tell you that the paramedics found an engagement ring in his pocket on the scene of the accident? He was going to propose, Emily! Anyway, with my only support gone, I started feeling worthless again, and well, you know the story from there. But what I was trying to say was, through everything that I was going through, my dad was not there once. Spencer at least had his mom through everything, but I had no one. But you know what they say; all that has happened to me has shaped me into who I am today. So there's no point in dwelling on the past. Well, enough of this. I'm tired of talking about it. So overrated. What did you and Spence find out at the docs?" Becca asked with a smile.

"It's a girl." Emily said rubbing her belly.

"Oh, Em! That's amazing! I'm going to have a niece!" Becca exclaimed jumping up and giving Emily a huge hug.

"Do you have any names picked out yet?" she asked.

"Not really. Spencer and I haven't really discussed it yet, but I have some ideas of my own, and I'm not telling." Emily replied.

"Fair enough."

"So you're okay now?"

"Yep. Perfectly fine."

"Okay, well Spencer is taking a nap, and I think I might join him. It's been a long day…"

"Completely understandable. I'll probably read or mess around with my guitar. Sleep well. You need all the rest you can get, so my little niece will be perfectly healthy."

"Okay. See you later, Becca."

Emily walked out of Becca's room, and down the hall into her own. She couldn't wait to be fast asleep next to Spencer. She really needed some well deserved rest.

_Note: Okay, seriously! This is the longest chapter I've ever written! Anyways, hope you enjoy. Review please. (: -Brit_


	20. Chapter 20

Emily woke up the next morning to sun rays streaming in through their bedroom window. She rolled over and looked at the clock which read: 6:30 AM. She and Spencer had slept through the whole night, and she was waking up 30 minutes late! They lied down with the intention of a short nap, so they didn't set their alarm, which now made them very late. She jumped up out of the bed, shaking Spencer as she did so. He jumped awake.

"What is it, Emily?" He asked groggily sitting up in the bed.

"We slept all night! Which means that we didn't set the alarm! It's 6:30, and we're going to be late for work!" She replied while digging through her chest of drawers.

"Great." Spencer said running into his closet.

"I'm going to use the shower in Becca's room if she doesn't mind, so you can use this one!" Emily yelled running down the hall. Without knocking, she ran into Becca's room. She found the bed neatly made, and no Becca in sight. She didn't think anything of it, and she ran into the bathroom to take a shower.

An hour later, Spencer and Emily were frantically running down the stairs and towards the door. Spencer had brewed a pot of coffee while Emily was in the shower, so she scrambled to find her coffee mug. She poured the coffee in it, and opened the refrigerator to get the creamer. When she picked it up, she saw that there was a sticky note attached. She ripped it off, poured the creamer, and read the note. It was from Becca and it said:

_Spencer and/or Emily,_

_I realized last night while you two were sound asleep that I have to go to the hospital for a treatment today. I'm sorry I didn't wake you guys and tell you, but you both were so tired, I just couldn't bring myself to wake you. I'm taking Spencer's old car. I hope it's okay… I figured you guys would probably take the SUV anyway. I hope it's not a problem. See you guys later. Have a good day at the BAU! :)_

_Always,_

_Becca _

"Spencer, Becca went in for a treatment today, and she took your old car. She left us a note on the creamer." Emily said picking up her coffee mug and walking towards the door.

"Why didn't she ask me first?" He asked when they were buckled up in the SUV.

"She said that she didn't want to wake us up."

"Oh, I wished she would have asked though."

"Yeah, I know. I really wish she would have told us about her treatment too. I've been really worried about her lately." Emily said.

"Yeah, me too. The other night, I woke up to get a glass of water and she was screaming in her sleep because of a nightmare. She was screaming, "I DIDN'T MEAN TO! I DIDN'T MEAN TO! I KILLED HIM BUT I DIDN'T MEAN TO, I PROMISE!" I was going to wake her up, but I think she woke herself up." Spencer said.

"Oh my gosh, it was about when she was kidnapped by that UnSub, and she shot and killed him?"

"Yeah. I knew it would take her awhile to get over it…"

"Ugh, I feel really bad now. I should have asked her about that last night."

"What could you have done, sweetheart? That's something she will always have to cope with by herself. It's not like you can take the event out of her mind."

"Well, I could have at least offered her my support."

"It's okay now. Just try not to think about it. We have to go to work." Spencer said pulling into his designated parking space at the BAU.

The two walked in ready to face whatever punishment Hotch would give them for being so late. When they reached the bullpen, they saw Morgan sitting at his desk with a stack of paperwork on his desk. They looked, and on their desks as well, was a stack of paperwork at least 4 inches thick.

"Well look who finally decided to show up!" Morgan said putting his pen down.

"We slept late." Emily said sitting down her desk chair.

"Oh, sure. I'm sure that's what it was." Morgan said with a wink.

"It was. Believe us or not, it's true." Emily said icily.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. I believe you."

"Paperwork day?" Reid asked changing the subject.

"Yeah, and it sucks too. There's no way I can get all that crap done today, but we have to. Hotch's orders."

"Most of it was probably due last week." Reid said.

"Yeah it was. I guess we all better go start on it." Morgan said walking back to his desk.

After a few minutes, Hotch came running down the steps walking over to the bullpen where Spencer, Emily, and Morgan were.

"Have any of you heard from JJ? I've called her twelve times, and she is not answering. She was supposed to be here two hours ago." Hotch said angrily.

Everyone shook their head.

"I'll try calling her a few more times then." Hotch said walking back up to his office.

"Well he's upset." Emily said.

"Yeah, he's more upset than mad. It's unlike JJ to be this late unless she's sick or something." Reid said.

"You're right. Well, let's trust that she's got a good reason, and finish this ridiculous paperwork."

The day was long and dull. Spencer finished his paperwork at 4 o'clock, and Emily still had half of hers to go, so Spencer took half of the half she had left, and finished it for her. They both finished around seven. Before they left, Emily went up the stairs to speak with Hotch.

"Did you ever get a hold of JJ?" she asked.

"No, I did not. I left her messages though. She is probably sick or something. I'm not really worried about it anymore. Did you and Spencer get your paperwork finished? I noticed you were 30 minutes late."

"Yes, sir. We did finish our paperwork. I'm really sorry for being late. We overslept."

"I'll let you get by this time, but next time, there will be consequences."

"Thank you, sir. Have a nice evening." Emily said walking out of Hotch's office.

"Prentiss, wait!" Hotch called.

"Yes sir?" she asked reentering his office.

"What did you find out at the doctor's office yesterday?" he asked with one of his rare smiles.

Emily smiled and said, "It's a girl."

"Congratulations Prentiss. Tell Reid for me too."

"Okay. Bye, sir." She walked out and down to where the car and Spencer were. After so much paperwork, she couldn't wait to get home.

When the two arrived at their comfy house, they walked inside to see Becca crying her eyes out on the sofa. Emily immediately ran to sit next to her to comfort her. Spencer just sat down awkwardly on the chair across from the couch.

"Aw, Becca, what's wrong? Why are you so upset?" Emily asked her sweetly.

"I'm not upset."

"Then what's wrong? You look upset to me."

"These aren't tears of being upset. These are tears of joy, Emily."

"What? Why are you crying tears of joy then?"

"I'm in remission. I went to the doctor today, and he told me that I'm in remission! I'm so happy that I'm crying." Becca said between sobs.

"What? Oh my gosh!" Emily cried squeezing Becca into a huge hug. She finally let go, and Spencer took her place. He held her for a long time before he started crying himself. Becca pulled away when she felt a tear hit her shoulder.

"Why are you crying Spence?"

"Because I'm so happy that I'm not going to lose my sister." He replied wiping his eyes.

"You know what? I think this deserves celebration. Let's go out tonight!" Emily exclaimed.

"That's perfect." Spencer said.

Becca smiled from ear to ear. If felt good to know that someone actually cared.

_Note: I really liked this chapter because it showed Hotch's nice side, and it had happy news concerning Becca! I can't promise steady updates anymore because school starts Monday, and you know how school can be. I promise I'll update as soon as I can. Please review if you are liking this story. I constantly need inspiration. Thanks! And hearts to you all. :)_

_-Brit _


End file.
